Trials by Weiss
by Joybug
Summary: Crossover of Trials by Bloodand Weiss Kreuz.When Devi's portal brings the team into the world of Weiss,the men of Weiss have to learn how to hunt the demons that came with them.Now they must face true evil beasts with the help of their new teammates.Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: It has been requested of me by JollyBigSis and Blackorcid to write a crossover between my novel series Trials by Blood and the anime Weiss Kreuz, which is not mine. I own absolutely no rights to Weiss Kreuz and make no money from this.

It also will contain yaoi, so don't read it if you don't like it.

This is really awkward for me, so please be easy on me. :P

Chapter 1

Devi's eyes glowed bright silver as he opened a portal and lunged over the demon, spreading his batwings wide to give him extra height on the way up, and then pulled them back in for a fast landing. He kicked the demon through the portal, only to have his ankle grabbed and dragged through the portal with the demon.

"Let go!" Devi screeched as he was yanked through the fabric of the universe. His long black braid whipped in the wind as he pierced the world on the other side. He could hear some of the other warriors entering after him, as well as the legion of demons that they had been fighting.

Devi lay flat on the ground. The demon had escaped.

"My fucking head hurts," he whimpered.

"You alright?" Silver asked, laying a hand on his cheek. Silver parted her long black hair out of her face and flipped up her eye patch to see Devi's energy flowing around his body. His aura was still bright silver.

"Yeah, I just banged my head when I landed," Devi said to his mother, the angel hunter.

"Is there a way to get back home?" Kyriel asked, sitting up. His flawless fluffy white wings spread around him.

"Obviously there is. I'm not that incompetent! But its not fair for us to leave here without destroying the demons. Its wrong to just leave them here!"

"He's right, my love. It is our responsibility to take care of that of which we have unleashed." Gabriel kissed Kyriel lightly on the lips. The two angels were glorious. Gabriel with his wavy sun-blonde hair and blue eyes, and Kyriel with his wavy white hair and violet eyes. Both had kept their glory over the years regardless of their crimes. They shone even when there was no light to be seen.

"Damn it! Did you really have to open a portal? You should've just kicked its ass!" Rem growled. "Where the fuck are we?"

"Does it matter? We have people staring at us! I will eat them!" Torian hissed, baring his needle sharp teeth out of his beautiful dollish face.

"If we just give them some Jellybeans then they're going to be nice to us," Aridan giggled.

"Not likely," the blonde standing in front of them said. Torian looked at the blood staining the men's faces and prepared to punch his ring into the floor to trap them with paralysis.

"Who sent you?" The brunette in the brown coat and blue jeans with a sweater tied around his waist.

"What were those things?" A small blonde asked.

"You don't have demons here? Then I suppose we owe you an apology for bringing them here. We will take care of them, rest assured," Kyriel smiled at them.

"Can I lick you?" Devi asked, getting hard just from the sight of blood on the men.

"Don't be a pervert!" Silver shouted, smacking him upside the head. "Forgive my son, he's an idiot!"

"Don't be mean!" Devi pouted. "I just wanted to lick the blood! They're going to waste it by washing it off!" He paused at the starved look on Torian's cute little face.

"What are your names?" The little blonde asked, smiling at them.

"I'm Devi, the sexiest thing you'll ever meet! Let me know if you want to…OW!" Devi rubbed the back of his head where Silver had smacked.

"My name is Silver Sacrent. You don't need to know anything about them, they're men, which makes them morons…but then so are you." Silver snorted.

"You are incredibly beautiful, Silver Sacrent," the tall blonde pulled a flower from Gods knew where and held it out to her. She smacked it away with a glare.

"Yohji! Knock it off!" the redhead growled, glaring at him.

" I'm Sevron," a tall man with brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and scruff around his face that made him look like he had just been on a long hunt. "And this is my love, Torian," Sevron gestured to the dollish young man that was on his hands and knees, always keeping close to the ground to attack. His hair was the length of his body and a shimmering platinum blonde.

"I'm Aridan! I have Jellybeans in my pockets!" A tall blonde with pointy ears and glowing golden eyes squealed happily.

"Rem." the werewolf grinned, wiping the blonde hair out of his eyes, making the green tips fly.

"I am the archangel Gabriel, and this is my mate, the legendary Seraphim Kyriel. Don't piss him off and you'll live to see tomorrow."

"I'm Omi, this is Ken, Yohji, and Aya." the little blonde said cheerfully.

"You're coming with us," Aya growled.

"Yay! New friends!" Aridan squealed happily, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He pulled out his bag of jellybeans and stuffed his mouth with them. His favourite were the black ones, so he always saved them for last so that he'd have the flavour in his mouth until he could get his hands on more.

Torian crawled toward the strangers and sniffed at them. They smelled human.

"Torian, how many times do I have to tell you that sniffing people is rude?" Sevron laughed, walking over and picking up his little lover.

"Its usually Torian telling Aridan that sniffing is rude," Silver snorted.

"So, why are you covered in blood?" Devi asked as they followed the men out to the cars.

"We hunt evil beasts," Yohji snorted, grinning.

"Like demons?" Aridan asked as he climbed into Aya's car with Sevron, Torian, Kyriel, and Gabriel.

"No, like humans that are getting away with atrocities." Aya growled, glaring at them in the rearview mirror.

"Cool, can we play, too? Aridan can be the team mascott!" Devi giggled.

"Once we get you back to the safe house you're going to tell us what the hell is going on! Aya is going to kick your asses if you don't tell us every detail." Yohji said. He really didn't want to look in the mirror.

"He can do whatever he wants to my ass! That redhead is sooooo…Ow!" Devi pouted at Silver, who had, once again, smacked him in the back of the head.

"Are you slow? You'd think you would know by now not to say those things while sitting next to your momopath," Rem snorted.

"I will hurt you!" Silver hissed.

"Why couldn't I ride with Kyriel? At least then I wouldn't be surrounded by morons! God! All we had to do is swap me for Aridan and I'd be in the smart car!" Silver groaned.

"Hey, now. I'm not a moron," Yohji pouted, looking at her in the mirror.

"Then why did I smell alcohol on your breath when you're supposed to be hunting evil people?"

"Hahaha! She got you there!" Ken snorted.

Author's notes: Okay, there's chapter 1. I hope I'm doing alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aya felt out of his depth. Here he was in the safe house with a bunch of people who were clearly not human. The only one that looked human was the one that had called himself Sevron.

He didn't know what to think of the two that claimed to be angels. Yeah, he'd seen their wings, but that didn't mean he believed them. They could be anything posing as angels. His world had been turned upside down. And if angels existed did that mean that God existed? That's why he didn't want to believe in angels, because he didn't want to question his belief that there was no higher power that could save the innocent and yet turned his back on them and left them prey to the evil crimes that others committed.

If there was a heaven he would never see it. Not after his own crimes.

"Want some Jellybeans? I always have them when I'm sad," the one named Aridan asked, holding out a paper bag to him.

"I'm not sad!" Aya barked at him.

"You are. You're very sad. Did you lose someone?" Aridan hugged him tight.

Aya shoved him off so hard that the young man fell to the floor.

"If you ever hurt him again I'll kill you without hesitation," Sevron warned as he grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

Aya glared at the man.

"If you're not going to behave, get out!" Aya barked.

He raised an eyebrow as he watched one of their guests dragged himself across the floor on hands and knees. Truth be told he hadn't seen this one walk at all. He was always crawling unless Sevron carried him. He couldn't remember this creature's name.

"All mundane creatures leave the room!" the boy barked.

"Meanie!" Aridan pouted and dashed out of the room.

"Your social skills are amazing, Torian." Sevron snorted.

"Why are you here?" Aya asked.

"Because you asked us to come over to your house!" Aridan giggled from the hallway.

"Some people are best left unheard. Go and play with the other brat. You seem to have a lot in common," Torian growled.

"We were fighting demons and our genius friend Devi decided to open a portal to kill one of them. It grabbed his ankle as he was shoving it through, so he didn't have time to cut the entrances on both sides. We couldn't let him face it all alone, so we raced in after him." Sevron explained.

"It was his own damned fault. We should've left him there!" Torian growled. He dragged himself over to the counter and reached up to grasp it.

Aya watched him try to pull himself up, only to fall back down. Damned if he was going to help a stranger up off the ground.

"I can do it myself!" Torian all but screamed when Sevron lifted him to his feet.

"I just don't want to see you hurt yourself, love. You bleed so easily."

"Only because I want to!" Torian hissed at him.

"What are you?" Aya wasn't going to beat around the bush. They'd seen what he was, a cold blooded killer. He had every right to know what they were.

"I'm a human granted life for as long as the Forger is alive, or as long as his incarnations exist. And my sweet love here is a Drakatra. He eats demons, in short."

"What is your mission?" He wanted details! He had to know everything, what they were after, what they were, and why they had banded together!

"You first," Torian glared at him. Aya had to fight a smile. He could relate to this one. They both had no tolerance for stupidity and were stuck with at least one moron.

"Nice package, is that for me?" someone hugged up against him from behind, a hand skating over his crotch.

Aya drove his elbow into the pervert's stomach. Normally he would've flipped the person over his shoulder, but Devi was too short.

"Ow! All you had to say is 'no'!" the brat whimpered from his spot on the floor.

"If you ever touch me again I'll kill you!" Aya warned, grabbing a knife from the drawer.

"For someone so hot, you sure are cold! I'm going to go and play with someone else then!" he pouted before running away.

"He got you, too, did he?" Yohji snorted as he sauntered into the room.

Aya felt a wave of jealousy at the thought of anyone's hands on Yohji. Of course the blonde didn't know that he felt that way. There was no way in hell he could tell him, either. Yohji didn't swing that way. So every time Yohji went out to bars to pick up strange women Aya just sat at home seething over it.

"Don't be like that, Aya, he's just eccentric. Hell, he even groped Omi," Yohji shuddered.

"Is Omi alright?" the last thing he wanted was for the kid to be scarred for life. Normally he wouldn't ask, but he had to take care of his team!

"He ran into Ken's arms, so he's more than alright now. They headed up into Ken's room, claiming they were going to play videogames. They must really think we're stupid. I mean videogames don't make the headboard hit the wall over and over." Yohji snorted.

"Why do we have to keep them here again?"

"Because we need their help. We can't exactly leave those things running around town."

"And in order to kill them all, we need your help as well." Sevron said as he poured himself some coffee.

Aya didn't want to admit that he was right, but…damnit!

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yohji slid his hands over his body, washing away the blood and grime from the mission. He slid his hands over to his member and started pulling at it. The sight of Aya covered in blood always had this effect on him. If the redhead would just look at him with affection he could die happily.

But Aya didn't look at any of them as more than friends, and sometimes even that was questionable. It was what made him a good leader, but an unpredictable man.

Yohji nearly jumped out of his skin as the shower door was yanked open.

"Bathroom Fairy at your service! Need help with that?" The playful little demon asked with a mischievous look on his face. The demon was naked, and sliding into the shower with him.

"Just what are you offering?" Yohji asked with a smirk.

"Whatever you want to give me, I'll be whatever you want me to be, even him if you like." the demon leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Yohji slid the shower door closed and yanked the demon up against him. Devi's lips trailed down his collarbone before the demon started to move his mouth downward, sucking and biting at his nipple while pinching the other one.

The demon dropped to his knees and took him in his mouth expertly, nipping lightly as he sucked hard, pulling his mouth up and down.

"Looks like you aren't all talk," Yohji panted, tangling his hands in that thick black hair as he thrust deeper into the demon's throat. Devi took it all without complaint.

Devi drew back with a grin before he could come.

"There are much better ways to help with this," Devi slid his claws over Yohji's member in emphasis.

The demon slid to his feet, turning his back to Yohji in offering.

"You'll have to get on your hands and knees. You're too short," Yohji all but shoved him to his knees and mounted him.

"I don't need preparation. The pain is what makes it feel so good," Devi purred.

Yohji shoved into his body, just barely managing to cover Devi's groan in his hand to keep the others from knowing what was going on in here. He fucked the demon hard, uncaring of the pain he might be putting him through.

He was frustrated over Aya's coldness, and was taking it out on the demon, picturing Aya pinned beneath him in the shower, pushing into him hard enough to make him scream.

He knew in his heart that he would never hurt Aya like this. But the demon had asked for pain, and he would give him that in return for the pleasure the demon was giving him with that tight body enveloping him.

"God, Yes!" Devi growled into his hand, coming from the intense friction. Yohji came inside of him, panting as he pulled away.

"You have any energy left for another go?" Devi asked, turning onto his back and grinning wickedly at him.

"Not after a mission I don't," Yohji wished he could take him again, but what he really wanted was Aya, not Devi. He looked guiltily at the blood running down the grinning demon's thighs.

"Don't get that look on your face, I'm not in love with you and I never will be. I'm not doing this to cling to you like a fan girl. I was just bored. When you get together with that hot redhead I'm not going to mourn your loss, I'm going to take pictures," Devi snorted, rinsing himself off and getting dressed before cutting a portal and jumping through it.

"What the hell am I doing?" Yohji growled, cleaning himself up. He felt like he was cheating on Aya. It was fine to screw women on a nightly basis, but another man? He'd promised himself that Aya was the only man he would ever touch.

_That shows how much my promises are worth! _Yohji could feel the tears straining at his eyes as he punched the shower wall.

He quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a blue muscle shirt before leaving the bathroom.

The sight he was greeted with made him instantly hard again. The angel with the golden hair…Garbriel, and his mate Kyriel were kissing and groping against the wall, clinging to each other.

"We were waiting for the shower," Kyriel whispered, blushing bright red as Gabriel drew him toward the bathroom.

"Its free," Yohji snorted.

"So you had a go at Devi, did you?" Gabriel snorted.

"I didn't…"

"You did. The scent doesn't lie," Kyriel chuckled as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Author`s notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews. XD


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Devi smirked as he reached toward Rem…only to have his wrist grabbed by the wolf.

"Good try, but I still got you!" Rem laughed, catching his other hand when he moved to cop a feel.

"Now, what does a good boy say?" Rem asked, looking at him pointedly.

"Please?" Devi guessed.

"Ass!" Rem laughed, "did you really think that asking would make me say yes?"

"I was hoping so, Daddy!" Devi giggled as Rem let go of his hands and gave him a light shove.

"And _don't _call me Daddy!"

"Okay, Daddy!" Devi snickered and dodged a smack to the back of his head from his mother.

"Well, I'm going to go and visit, okay?" Devi grinned as he cut a portal.

"Which of these boys is about to get a shock, I wonder?" Silver snorted.

"How do we prepare for demons?" Aya asked, coming into the room.

"Finally a smart question." Silver grinned. She'd gotten various questions about making her son stop, and been asked out several times by Yohji.

"The first thing you have to do is practicing looking upward as much as you do anywhere else. I know it sounds stupid, but you won't realize just how much you don't look up until you get your ass handed to you by demons. I have an advantage that you don't." Silver flipped up her eye patch to reveal her silver angel eye.

"When its showing I can see the energy of all non-humans like small bonfires, so I can see flashes of them from above while paying attention to the front. I can guess by the state we found you in that you are all able fighters, so its more learning to deal with extra appendages and such that you'll have to learn to fight." she wondered how much training they would need.

"What do you suggest for training?" Aya asked. The redhead narrowed his eyes at Torian as the boy crawled across the floor.

"What happened to your legs?" Aya wasn't normally one to pry, but any handicap on his team needed explanation. He wouldn't be slowed down by…

"I couldn't move for a very long time, I lost most of the use of them. I'm getting my mobility back, but I fight better down here anyway, always did." Torian's needle sharp teeth bared in a grin as he held up his hand, which sported a ring of a pentagram with circular white stone in the center.

"Torian's ring can freeze his opponents if they're touching the ground within a certain distance. Only problem is that we have to know the exact second so we can jump in time, or we'll be frozen as well. Then he just eats his opponent. Of course the ring only works if he can pound it on the ground."

"You shouldn't tell people that!" Torian barked at her.

"We will train with your team. And although we are all damned good fighters, you will learn the most from Devi and the angels. We'll be attacking you on the ground to keep you distracted while the others attack you from above."

Aya nodded. He wanted to train right now, damnit! But the others needed their rest from the mission before any training. They'd all taken a beating in the last mission. Schwarz had played with them for a while, had beaten them down pretty good before leaving. Schwarz hadn't even been trying! They'd taken them down like they were nothing. Damn them and their psychic abilities! What he really wanted to know was why those bastards had left. Why hadn't they finished them off? They'd barely managed to climb to their feet before the demons had come flying out of the portal.

He'd been surprised that none of those beasts had tried to kill them while they staggered. Maybe it was the sight of blood on them, as these demons were clearly running from someone.

Now looking at the people that had the demons on the run he could see how the mistake could be made. I mean they were running from people who were covered in blood and brandishing weapons. His team had met those expectations.

He could count his lucky stars that those things had come through after the mission was completed, or they'd have been screwed with there being so many of them and coming from above and all around.

"Are you cooking something?" Silver asked, taking a whiff of the air.

"Yes. Why does everyone ask that? Can't you smell it?" First the happy blonde with the pointy ears and golden eyes….what was his name? And now them?

"Did you, by chance, make sure it was well guarded before you left the room?"

Silver asked, trying not to laugh.

"If your damned demon gets into my food I'll…" Aya could feel the veins throbbing at his temples. _No one _touched his cooking!

"Nope, not the demon. He'll eat anything you put in front of him. He's not picky…but then I'm sure you noticed that. Nope, I'm talking about our sweet little Aridan, and Rem. Rem will steal some. Aridan…well, he'll alter your recipe," Silver snorted. She'd seen Sevron glare at Aridan on more than one occasion when the boy had slipped sweets into the food. And Rem, well, when the full moon was close, or if he'd changed forms like he had earlier, he tended to get ravenous. She'd slapped his hand at work so many times for trying to snack on the job.

Aya stormed toward the kitchen, his blood boiling as he walked into the room. Aridan and Rem were both there. Only Rem was wrestling the jellybeans out of Aridan's hands.

"I caught him trying to throw these in. Good thing I was watching." Rem smirked.

"Give them back! I'll let you have some! But give them back!" Aridan screeched.

"They're mine now!" Rem growled.

Aridan stretched his jaws as wide as they would go and screamed at the top of his lungs.

Aya felt a wave of vertigo, toppling him to the ground. He could barely focus his eyes. He lay there on his back, trying to make the world stop moving.

"No one takes my jellybeans!" Aridan giggled as he ran by.

Aya reached out to try to grab his ankle, but he was too dizzy to coordinate his hand enough to knock the brat down. Now he knew, if he was ever going to kick the brat's ass he was going to have to cover his mouth first.

"What the fuck just happened?" Yohji slurred, belly crawling toward him.

Aya turned over onto his side, looking Yohji in the eye as best as he could. He wished he could see, to know what it would be like to spend time this close to Yohji outside of missions and outside of the shop. To just have a moment where he could lie with him like this. He could feel Yohji's warm breath against his face. If he didn't feel so sick from the dizziness he knew he'd be hard.

"You guys okay?" Silver asked, slumped sitting up against the wall, clearly in the same shape as they were in.

"I feel like hell," Yohji groaned. Aya didn't say a word. He wouldn't admit to it.

"You'll feel like shit for at least fifteen minutes. He didn't do it as loud as he usually does. Nothing like going for hours like this," Rem laughed.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yohji waited with his wires ready. Weiss was surrounded both on the ground and in the sky.

They were practicing not killing their new teammates as much as theywere practicing how to fight against people coming at them from all directions.

He was just glad to finally get this started. He'd seen Aya getting more and more frustrated. The redhead didn't need to have more to worry about than he already did.

Yohji barely had enough time to dodge Silver's attack from the side. _Damn, the woman is fast! _He blocked her next strike, unleashing his wires.

His hand was kicked so that he lost his grip. He dropped into a roll, managing to escape from Devi, who had lunged downward at him.

He cried out with surprise when a metal point touched the back of his neck.

"Got you," Silver drew the spear away from his neck.

"Hell yeah, you did," Yohji conceded. He watched Aya throw Rem over his shoulder before he got hammered by Kyriel as the angel flew at him. The redhead staggered and then fell. The force from Kyriel's flight was what had made the punch strong enough to knock him on his ass.

"Again!" Silver barked at them like they were still a bunch of kids in training.

Yohji and the others took up formation back to back like they had last time. It was the only logical way to start this. Otherwise they would be down before they even stood a chance.

Yohji jumped at Omi's shout. He looked over to see the Torian biting the boy's leg.

"That's one down!" Torian laughed.

Yohji attacked Rem, wrapping his wires tight around the wolf's neck.

"You're dead!" Yohji announced with a laugh, before throwing his wires at Torian, who ducked easily. He threw them upward, trying to catch one of the angels.

Gabriel lunged down at him, punching and kicking. Yohji caught Gabriel's ankle and threw him as hard as he could, only to find himself with an arm wrapped around his throat.

"You're dead," Devi giggled.

Yohji sat down and watched Aya and Kyriel fight with precision, dancing with their swords. He was mesmerized. He'd never seen Aya sword fight with anyone. None of their targets had swords on them. At least not any that he could remember.

He watched their blades touch each other's vitals at the same time.

"You're dead!" Omi squealed happily.

Yohji turned to see him take the dart that Torian handed back to him .

"Goddamn it!" Ken shouted as Devi kicked him in the back while Gabriel shoved him. Ken landed flat on his back with both Devi and Gabriel on top of him.

"You're dead," Devi giggled.

Yohji grabbed Silver's hand when it was offered and let her help him up. She was surprisingly strong considering her small build.

"Break for food," Silver announced.

They'd been doing this for a couple hours now. He knew he was black and blue all over from their constant attacks.

He watched Aya and Kyriel share words about swordsmanship. Talking about the best way to cut an angel out of the sky.

Yohji walked into the house and went straight for the kitchen.

"Ugh! I have bruises on top of bruises!" Ken griped while making himself a sandwich.

"We need to learn this, though, so I'm not complaining!" Omi said chirped.

"Let me see your leg!" Aya barked at Omi as though the kid had refused before.

Omi sat down on a chair and stretched his leg upward for Aya to see the wound. It was bloody, but it wouldn't need stitches.

Aya quickly disinfected it, making Omi whimper, before bandaging it.

"Torian's teeth are pretty sharp, eh!" Devi snickered.

"Yeah," Omi conceded.

"If it was in a real fight he would've ripped your leg off!" Rem snickered. Though Yohji knew he was also telling the truth.

"The only thing we can't prepare you for is demons with tails or tentacles, As no one here hasthem. But you boys are making awesome progress. I mean it was your first time up against people with wings and magic." Silver agreed.

"Well, I'm just glad that we didn't break anything," Omi giggled.

"I'm glad I tied my hair back. Its not a rats nest!" Yohji laughed.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews!

XD!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Aya pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to keep from killing the three blondes that were chattering a mile a minute while eating jellybeans.

He'd called Yuushi in, hoping to increase their numbers by preparing together. But now they were having some down time, and Naru, Omi, and Aridan were annoying the fuck out of him!

They were talking about candy, for Gods' sake! _How the hell is candy that interesting that they've been talking about it for an hour now!_

"Shut up!" Torian barked at them as he crawled into the room.

"Torian, want some candy?" Aridan asked, holding out a sucker to him.

"Sure, thanks," Torian smiled and accepted it, before crawling over to the garbage can and throwing it out.

"Hey! That was mean!" Aridan squawked.

"Live with it," Torian growled at him, before reaching up and grasping the counter to pull himself up.

"Need help?" Aridan was on his feet and rushing toward him.

"I can do it myself!" Torian hissed, swatting his hands away. Aya supposed he'd be the same way if he was having a hard time. He wouldn't put up with someone's sympathy, especially on an every day basis.

"Are you being difficult again?" Sevron asked, walking toward him.

"He doesn't want help getting up." Aya growled at him.

Sevron threw his arms up in the air and stormed out.

"I notice you aren't hitting on Torian. He's the only one you're not groping," Omi pointed out when Devi sat down on the table where they were sitting and grabbed some candy.

"Oh, that's because Devi is scared of Torian," Aridan piped up. "Torian eats demons. it's the only thing that actually makes his tummy stop grouching at him," Aridan giggled.

"So, what makes you stop grumbling?" Aridan asked Aya.

"I'll bet its when the stupid people stop talking!" Torian hissed.

Aya nodded and left the room. He didn't want to be around anyone right now. Right now he just wanted to think. He'd come into the kitchen to think, and then the three annoyances had followed him.

He couldn't sit back and enjoy himself when there were things out there killing people.

It was a mission he wasn't going to fail at.

"Want some company?" Yohji asked, slinging an arm around his shoulders.

"Hn," he didn't want any company…but then again, he didn't have many opportunities to be alone with Yohji when they weren't on a mission.

"Have you thought about what might happen if we screw this up?" Yohji asked as they walked outside onto the balcony. They stood face to face, but Aya couldn't quite meet his eyes. He had so much to think about,

"People will die," Aya felt like punching something. He'd killed people in so many different situations. He never even for a moment would've thought he could go back to feeling powerless.

"Not just that. But that there will be regrets. Do you have any?" Yohji asked, moving closer to him.

"A few," Aya admitted. He would regret not being able to save Aya-Chan. He would regret…he gasped with surprise when Yohji's fingers slid over his cheek.

He looked Yohji in the eye, trying to read him. Was Yohji making fun of him? Or was he…

"I want to kiss you."

"Are you playing with me?" Aya asked. Yohji's eyes looked so clear, so full of love, Aya had never seen that look on his face before. He didn't know if he could trust it or not without having time to analyze it.

"I would never play with you about this," Yohji whispered. Aya nodded, giving permission.

Yohji's arm slid around his waist and drew him up against his chest before brushing their lips together.

Aya opened to him, weaving his hands into Yohji's hair while the blonde kissed him senseless. Aya made every second count, memorizing the taste of him, the feel of him in his arms.

He'd loved Yohji for so long, and had hidden it beneath indifference, only looking when no one else was paying attention. Hell, he'd even pretended to look at things near the blonde to sneak peeks at him.

Aya finally broke the kiss when his lungs were screaming for air. He rested his head on Yohji's shoulder for a second while he tried to catch his breath.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," Yohji whispered to him. "How do you feel about me, Aya?" Yohji asked, stroking his cheek. Aya couldn't find his voice. To be honest he was terrified. He hadn't been with very many people, and he'd never felt like this before. This was going to break him if it all was just a cruel joke.

"I…"

"I'm sorry, it was an unfair question, wasn't it? I just…I love you, and I wanted to know if you feel the same way," Yohji sighed.

"Of course I do, idiot," Aya raised his head and looked Yohji in the eye, making sure the blonde understood that it wasn't just empty words.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the balcony door was shoved open.

"We have to go now!" Devi practically shouted at them before launching over the railing, with Torian in his arms, and spread his wings wide.

"Grab on tight to my neck," Kyriel wrapped his arms tight around Aya's waist. Aya wrapped his arms around Kyriel's shoulders and hung on as hard as he could while the angel launched into the air. Gabriel was flying right next to them just barely far enough away to keep their wings from hitting each other. Aya kept his eyes on Yohji, making sure the blonde didn't let go.

He couldn't hear anything but the wind as it beat against him. He wished he could see Yohji full on, but in order to breathe he had to keep most of his face tucked into Kyriel's shoulder.

Author's notes: I wrote this late, but still technically today(Okay, about ten minutes away from being tomorrow, LOL!)

Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews! XD


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Flying with the angels wasn't exactly pleasant. He could barely breathe the entire way. What Yohji wanted to know the most is why Devi would carry Torian, being that the demon was terrified of him.

Yohji could hear the screams as they neared a place in the city that was crawling with demons.

Torian was the first one to touch the ground. He made a purring noise that sounded like a cat in heat as the demons surrounded him, running their fingers though his hair and sliding their hands over his body while he kept his eyes gently shut.

"Jump!" Silver screamed at them. Yohji didn't take a second to think about it, he jumped as high as he could just as Torian pounded his ring onto the ground.

All of the demons on the ground froze, like they were paralyzed. Yohji didn't waste any time, wrapping his wires around as many as he could and pulling hard enough to choke the life out of them..

Aya was fast at work with his sword, cutting them down, while the angels and Devi hunted the sky.

He could hear disgusting sounds to his left, and didn't dare look to see what the hell Torian was doing. He had a feeling he would feel nauseous if he so much as stole a glance.

"Can I see your watch?" Aridan asked out of the blue while Yohji killed the next demon.

"Later, kid. We can't waste any time here!" Yohj wrapped his wires around the next one's neck.

A dart sailed by him, driving into a demon's chest.

"They have three hearts!" Devi shouted down to them as he cut a portal, shoved a demon's head through it, and snapped it closed to sever the demon's head.

Aridan grabbed him by the wrist and closed his hand over the watch.

"I have a gift for you." Aridan smiled warmly at him. Yohji could feel the watch heating up on his wrist as Aridan poured a golden energy into it.

"Now use it," Aridan giggled, running off to attack a demon, kicking and clawing as hard as he could.

Yohji unleashed his wires, throwing them at the next demon. The wires cut cleanly through its neck, severing it with ease.

Yohji spared a look at Aridan, who was now pouring that energy into Ken's claws.

He had wondered why the others mostly treated Aridan like something precious. It wasn't just because he was a gentler being, it was because he could do something to their weapons to make them more effective.

"Silver, the collar!" Gabriel screamed as he dropped to the ground while wrapping his arm around Kyriel's neck to choke the other angel.

Kyriel was shrieking as Devi and Rem grabbed his arms to try to hold him still. The angel was thrashing in their arms, his jaws snapping open and closed like a rabid animal.

Silver ran toward them and snapped a pewter collar around the angel's neck. Kyriel went still in Gabriel's arms, gasping for his breath. The seraphim sagged, his eyes closing as he took a few deep breaths.

"Time to go!" Devi announced, cutting a portal. Yohji followed everyone into the rip, feeling a wave of vertigo wash over him as he entered the portal.

Yohji stumbled and fell inside the house. They were back home.

"Why didn't you just cut a portal to get us to the demons?" Yohji asked as he tried to clear his eyes.

"Because I can't control where I go if its not somewhere I've been before," Devi hopped up onto the counter, swinging his feet back and forth like a child.

"You did very well for a first try," Silver announced, pulling Yohji to his feet by the arm.

"I did my best to change your weapons, but I couldn't get to Omi and Aya," Aridan said, walking over to Aya.

Yohji watched in awe as Aridan's hand glowed bright gold. The boy whimpered in pain as a huge katana split from his palm, growing out to its full length. Aridan dropped to his knees in pain as he quickly handed the sword to Aya.

"Why don't you make weapons for yourself?" Yohji hadn't seen a weapon in Aridan's hands for the entire battle.

"If I hold my weapons for more than a second they will poison me." Aridan moved on to Omi, gently taking all of the darts from him and altering them.

"When you throw the dart make sure to hit the chest. It will snap into three pieces that will pierce all three hearts at once," Aridan giggled. "And Aya, your sword will lengthen when you strike to make sure its impossible for you to miss your mark, and once it hits it will do what Omi's darts do, it will spread into three points to hit all three hearts."

"Thank you, Aridan," Sevron kissed the boy's forehead and handed him a tiny bag of candy.

"Thank you, Sevron! You're my favourite!" Aridan squealed with delight.

Yohji kept his eyes trained on Aya. He'd finally been able to kiss the swordsman, and not a peck, either. He'd been consumed by the taste of Aya's lips, and the way the man's fingers had caressed through his hair, both rough and gentle. He wondered what else would've happened between them if they hadn't been interrupted.

The look in Aya's eyes portrayed feelings that were as longing as Yohji knew his own eyes were.

He ached to touch that soft skin again, to feel Aya gasp into his mouth as their bodies pressed against each other.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews! XD!

Okay, I'm finally starting to get a little more comfortable with this story. Its still a bit awkward, and I hope that isn't ruining it,

but I'm not quite as nervous as before.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Torian licked the blood from his palm from where he'd skidded across the floor. Drakatras bled easily, it was one of their hunting techniques, bleeding to attract demons to them. Sometimes it was a pain in the ass, though.

"It would be a lot easier if you let someone help you up," Ken pointed out.

"If someone helps me up they might find the cyanide in my robes that I'm going to put in your drink!" Torian growled at him, crawling away.

"Why do you do all the cooking?" Torian asked as he crawled into the kitchen where Aya was making a tofu stir fry.

"Because I don't trust those idiots not to ruin dinner," Aya glared when he saw Aridan trying to sneak toward him with a bag of jellybeans.

"Do you want to die!" Aya snarled at the boy.

"No, I just wanted my dinner to look like a rainbow!" Aridan squeaked.

"Then mash your jellybeans together and have a fucking pancake!" Torian growled.

"But pancakes need the cake part, too," Aridan pouted.

"Give him a break. He can't help the way he thinks," Devi snickered as he walked in, patting Aridan on the shoulder.

"You look so good in those pants, you wearing them for me?" Devi teased, grinning at Aya.

"I will kill you!" Aya warned, glaring at him.

"Why don't you come over here, Devi? I have something you might find very interesting," Torian purred, his violet eyes glowing.

"I think I'll pass. You're beautiful, and you smell so fucking good, but I'm not retarded enough to come within touching distance when your eyes are doing that shit!" Devi shuddered. He wasn't in the mood to be eaten!

"Will you all grow the fuck up!" Silver snapped as she walked into the room. "

I swear to freaking God that I will start chopping off your nuts if you don't all put the testosterone away!" Silver warned as she poured herself a glass of water.

"Come on, sweetie, lets leave the men to their testosterone," Silver took Devi by the arm and led him out of the kitchen.

"And there goes half of team Ovary," Rem snickered as he walked into the room.

"Everyone save for him get out!" Aya roared, gesturing to Torian as the one who could stay.

"Thank you, sometimes I just need to get away from all of the constant chatter. They mean well, but its irritating," Torian propped his back up against the cupboards and curled his legs up under his chin.

"How is your hand?" Aya asked while stirring.

"It'll be fine…"

"The bandages are in the cupboard." Aya pointed to the higher cupboards.

Torian slid around so he was facing the cupboards and reached upward, grasping the counter to pull himself up…and fell back down.

"Give me your hands, Torian," Aridan said very softly as he dashed into the room.

Torian complied.

Aya watched as the golden glow started in Aridan's hands again, pushing at the wound to knit the flesh back together.

"You need to tell me when you're hurt," Aridan chided. "And that goes for you, too," Aridan turned to Aya, looking him boldly in the eye.

"Are there any other things that you've neglected to mention about yourself?" Aya asked, crossing his arms over his chest. First the weapons and now this? They stood more of a chance at winning with Aridan on their side. They were going to have to protect Aridan with their lives in order to win this.

"I like candy…I actually need sweets to regenerate, I can fight a bit, but nothing major. Unfortunately my powers can get out of control sometimes and I lose consciousness but I'm still awake…if that makes any sense. My scream can make anyone dizzy, but I try not to while fighting because it will make you dizzy, too. I can't co-ordinate my scream." Aridan paused, trying to think of anything else.

"What about you, Aya? Anything you need to tell us? Any strengths or weaknesses that we need to know about? Something makes you uneasy, and I can help if…"

"Its not something that can be helped, not anymore. Unless you can turn back time to make it not happen." Aya tried not to let Aridan see the desperation in his heart, but he had to mention it.

"I'm sorry, time travel isn't one of my abilities. You might want to ask Devi, though. I don't know if his portals can work that way. But think of this, is there anything you will miss if things were different?"

Aya didn't answer. Hell yes there were a lot of things he would miss. He would miss his team, every last member of it. He would never know what loving Yohji felt like, and he would never know how rewarding it felt to take down the evil in the world. He would be just an ordinary kid, ignorant to the world. Could he really turn his back on those innocent victims? Could he turn his back on Yohji?

What lengths would he go to in order to protect her? Could he really live without those emerald eyes gazing into his own? He'd needed Yohji for so long, and now that he had him…could he really give him up?

He had a lot to think about before he went asking Devi if he could turn back time.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews. XD!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gabriel sat down on the bed in front of Kyriel, who was sitting in the center with tears streaming down his cheeks.

He cupped that beautiful face in his hands, lifting it to look into those pained violet eyes.

"It wasn't your fault, you know that, right?" Gabriel kissed the tears that continued to flow.

"I almost…"

"And I stopped you from it. You have done nothing wrong. No one blames you for it. Weiss and the Crashers don't understand, but that's because we haven't told them anything."

"I don't want them to know. They won't trust me at all if they know…but maybe its for the best that they don't trust me." Kyriel had been through this more times than he could count. The more blood that he was exposed to the more the chances grew that he would lose control and never come back from his madness. If that happened it would be up to his team to kill him.

Gabriel kissed him lightly on the lips as he slid his fingers down to the angel collar fastened around his neck.

"You should leave it on. I'm dangerous," Kyriel warned. He didn't want to be at full strength if it meant harming those that he cared about and those that relied on him.

"Its even more dangerous to take away your power. We need you. _I_ need you." Kyriel tipped his head back to allow Gabriel to unfasten it.

"Now how could I resist such an offering," Gabriel traced his lips down Kyriel's neck before biting down hard, piercing the flesh with his sharp canines, marking his mate.

"Harder!" Kyriel growled at him. He wished he could still mark Gabriel like he used to, but having any blood in his mouth, even his mate's, could drive him into a frenzy. The only blood that didn't tempt him was his own, or that of someone who was giving birth.

Gabriel shoved him down onto his back and pressed down on top of him, kissing him ravenously.

"I won't ever let you lose yourself to that madness, you're mine." Gabriel drove his teeth back into his neck, harder this time while he worked his fingers into the fastenings on Kyriel's pants.

They were going to have to be careful not to ruin their robes, as they didn't have anything else to change into.

He kissed Kyriel again, letting him taste his own blood as he coated his fingers in it, using it as lubrication to start prepping Kyriel, who whimpered into his mouth.

As soon as Kyriel was comfortable with three fingers he pushed his way inside. Kyriel's breath hitched, his eyes misted over as Gabriel started a fierce pounding rhythm that put them both on edge. The feel of Gabriel inside of him was beyond words. Everything, from the way Gabriel looked into his eyes, to the way he pounded against his prostate, made him curl his toes. The fierce look in Gabriel's eyes made it that much more intense.

"Everything I am is for you, I can't lose you," Gabriel whispered against his lips.

"As long as you live I will always try to find my way back home." Kyriel slid his fingers through Gabriel's hair. What he wanted the most was to claw down Gabriel's back like he used to, but not with the threat of the bloodlust.

Kyriel came as Gabriel's seed spilled inside of him.

Gabriel cleaned them up quickly on some tissues from the box that he had asked for earlier for just this occasion.

The knock at the door startled them.

"Aya said we need to get our asses in gear to train again," Ken droned from the other side.

"We will be right down," Gabriel called out to him.

"I didn't…damn! I just interrupted you two fucking, didn't I?" Ken squawked.

"No, we just finished." Gabriel assured, chuckling at the blush that stole over Kyriel's face.

They raced down the stairs as soon as they were sure that all of their buckles were buckled and all of their ties were tied.

"Did you two use protection? Because I don't think we can afford to have you pregnant during the fights," Silver crossed her arms over her chest.

"Pregnant? But he's a…he's a he, isn't he?" Ken stared at Kyriel, looking over the firm jaw, could that be female? There were definitely no breasts, in fact, he had a man's muscles and angles.

"He is a male, but, like Devi, he can give birth. We call them team ovary for a reason," Rem snorted.

"Quit staring at him!" Torian barked at Ken.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews XD!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Torian flopped onto his back with a growl. His stomach was gurgling angrily.

"I'm hungry," he griped, turning onto his side.

"There's plenty of leftovers in the fridge, I can heat something up for you. What do you want to eat?" Omi asked cheerfully.

Torian pointed at Devi, who was watching him closely.

"Torian, go outside," Devi said with a gentle smile, waving him off.

Torian nodded, crawling toward the door and waiting outside while he waited for Devi to finish.

Devi usually wasn't the one who fed him. Normally Yuki did it, but she wasn't here. She hadn't been there to follow them in, or he probably would've pulled her in himself.

Torian yelped as he was struck in the face with a soccer ball.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry! Are you okay?" Ken asked, running over to him.

"You are a prime example of why the birth control pill was invented!" Torian screeched, grabbing the ball and tearing it to shreds in his talons.

"Hey, you didn't have to ruin it!" Ken shouted at him, looking at the shredded remains of his ball.

"It offended me, so I killed it!" Torian hissed at him.

He went still at the scent of blood, he couldn't move a muscle for fear that he would lose control and run in after the demon.

"What's wrong, man? You look like you're about to have a heart attack!" Ken cried out, dropping to his knees in front of him and moving to try to help him.

"Don't touch him! Not right now!" Aridan screamed, racing over to them.

"What's going on here?" Aya demanded, glaring at the two blondes.

"Torian has to be still or he'll go into a feeding frenzy because Devi is bleeding!" Aridan cried, moving to stand in front of Torian, putting himself between Aya and the Drakatra.

"Why didn't anyone warn us of this? What else aren't you telling us?" Aya demanded, drawing his sword.

"I don't tell other peoples' secrets unless I have to. And right now I don't have to!" Aridan refused to move out of the way. He wasn't going to have Torian freak out.

"Aya, calm down. We'll talk to them about it once the situation cools down." Yohji slid a hand down Aya's arm, trying to comfort him.

"Oh my God, Omi is so going to give me the 'I told you so' speech later tonight," Ken pouted. Of course it was more than a speech, he was going to owe Omi twenty dollars. Omi had told him a year ago that Aya and Yohji liked each other, and Ken had said 'no way in hell!' He'd even watched them, trying to find anything of the sort. The two barely touched if it wasn't because of a mission.

"For what?" Yohji asked.

"Did Omi know something was wrong with him?" Aya asked, pointing toward Torian.

"No, but he did say that you two liked each other and I said you didn't. So he's going to laugh at me."

"Uh huh, so how much did you bet him?" Yohji asked, grinning. Ken must've thought he was blind to not see a bet in the mix.

"Just twenty. No big deal, man. Its more listening to Omi carry on about it that's going to suck. Especially with how much candy that guy has been feeding to him!" he cocked a thumb in Aridan's direction.

"Where the hell are you getting it all from, anyway?" Ken asked, looking back at the blonde.

"Sevron is the one giving it to me. He always has candy for me. I don't know where he's getting it from, though, because we didn't pack any bags for this trip, and…"

"Shut up! All of you! I want an answer as to what the hell is going on here! I get it that he's trying not to freak out, what I want to know is why?"

"I told you, Devi is bleeding!" Aridan whimpered.

"Should we go and check and make sure he's alright?"

"No, Devi's bleeding on purpose. And if you open that door before the demon is gone it will be a bloodbath!"

"So he cut himself to set this thing on us?" Aya demanded. He could feel his head throbbing with frustration.

"No, he cut himself to feed Torian so that the Drakatra doesn't start hunting the city by himself! If Torian isn't fed demons regularly he'll turn to the next closest species out of instinct. Who knows what that might really be! But he is our best bet at killing these things because he can paralyze them! It keeps our fatalities down while getting rid of the demons." Gabriel explained.

"Anything else you want to tell us? What about your boyfriend? Why did he freak out?" Yohji asked, he wasn't going to let any of them know that he had set his wires loosely around them already, just enough that all it would take was a good pull to catch both Aridan and Torian.

"Kyriel is a broken angel. Or at least that's what he has been called. When he was first guarding the seraphim gates in his youth he ingested too much blood. He used to think he was unsusceptible to the curse, so he didn't care, he even went as far as to use his teeth to tear out the throats of the fallen ones. He fell prey to the madness that plagued so many of his kind. I'm not going to give you all of the details of how he had fallen prey, because it is no one's business. But he has to be careful with how much blood is spilled around him." Gabriel slashed his talons outward and sliced through the wires that Yohji had set. He did it discreetly so that only Yohji and himself would know that anything had just happened.

Yohji kept his eyes trained on Aya's face. Aya's word would make them attack or back down. Right now Yohji didn't know what to think to be able to offer direction of his own. And he knew Ken was the same.

"Once he is fed we are all going to have a talk!" Aya growled, sheathing his sword and storming off. Yohji followed, wrapping an arm around Aya to try to offer him some comfort.

Aya leaned subtly into him. No one watching would've noticed it, but Yohji could feel it.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews. XD!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Yohji had pulled Aya aside. If he let Aya rush in there right now the redhead would freak out on the first person to say a word, even if it wasn't insulting. And he had a feeling that Torian or Devi would be the first ones saying anything. Either Devi's usual flirting or Torian bitching about something or other.

"Aya, you need to calm down."

"I am calm!" Aya snarled at him.

"No, you look like you're about to have a serious meltdown." Ken snorted as he walked by.

"Shut up, Ken!" Omi squeaked, shoving thee brunette toward where the others were waiting with the Crashers, Manx, and Queen.

"What, I was just saying!"

"You are always 'just saying!' try _not_ saying things to Aya when you know its going to make him mad!" Omi was growling at him.

"But how could that make him mad? I was just…"

Yohji wrapped his arms around Aya, who stood rigid. Okay, so Yohji had kinda expected it to help a bit. Apparently not right now it wouldn't.

"Ken's an idiot, Aya. But he is right. You're not okay at all, and you need to be calm when you go in there or no one is going to give up any information to us." Yohji drew back and looked into those pissed off violet eyes.

"Consider it a mission to calm down before going in." Yohji slid his fingers into Aya's hair, just caressing to try to calm him down even a little bit.

"How can I calm down when they are hiding things from us that could get us killed?" Aya growled at him, fuming.

"Don't you think its possible that they've kept those things from us for the same reason? That we might kill them if we think they pose a threat? If we were in their world, and you had a handicap that, if found out, could hurt you, would you go and announce it to them? How do they know that we aren't going to turn on them? I mean they've only known us for as long as we've known them. That's just a few days, its hardly reason enough for them to trust us completely. They trust us as far as they are able."

Aya's posture changed slightly, not quite as unyielding. It was the best he was going to get.

"If you haven't forgotten, we aren't exactly telling them our…" Aya slapped a hand over Yohji's mouth, stopping him from saying that Schwarz was their problem. Schwarz wasn't likely to stop them from killing the demons, then their new teammates would be gone.

"The one with the pointed ears can hear us even from here if he decides to listen. Silver told me that the reason they knew where to go to get the demons last time was because that brat could hear them. If he can hear all over the city then he can listen in on anything we say." Aya whispered. Yeah, he knew it was stupid to whisper it, being that, as he had just said, Aridan could be listening anyway. But he wasn't going to alert the Forger to it, either.

"What you should be thinking is that they can help us with ours as a favour for them letting theirs into our world." Yohji grinned as realization struck Aya. He just wondered if Aya would let go of his pride and let them help. Aya had it out for Schwarz because they kept humiliating them with defeat after defeat.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to intrude," Gabriel said before walking into the room.

"Everyone is waiting for you, and the less time the Crashers stay here the quicker it will be to get Naru out of your hair. Aridan is sharing jellybeans with him again. It would be nothing short of torture to have Aridan, Naru, and Omi singing together on a sugar high again. Not to mention that Devi is giving them suggestions. He is trying to convince Naru to throw a Karaoke party for you."

Yohji's eyes were so wide he was surprised they weren't falling out of his head. He looked away from Gabriel to Aya, who's eyes were equally as wide.

"Best not leave the crowd waiting," Yohji agreed, taking Aya's hand in his own to try to keep him calm.

Aya pulled his hand away and shook his head. Yohji supposed that was wise. They didn't care if the Crashers or this new team knew about them, but they didn't want Kritiker to find out, because they knew that they would use it against them somehow to keep them obedient. Making suggestions of changing teams and such to keep them in line.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence," Torian griped from his spot on the floor, laying curled up against Sevron's leg.

"At least if you were going to take so long you could've come out naked," Devi grinned wickedly at them.

Manx coughed to try to cover up a laugh.

"He does have a point, Ran," Masato grinned wickedly at him.

"So, are there any other facts that you've neglected to mention?"

"Actually, yes, there is. I need some money," Silver grinned as Devi snickered.

"Then go to a bank," Ken laughed.

"Wrong world, dumbass. And, as I didn't pack my bags to come to this _wonderful place_ I didn't pack any pads. Ya have any handy, boys? Because if not then you'd best give me some money," Silver growled at Ken. Rem burst out laughing.

"I forgot girls were so gross," Ken snorted.

"Welcome to my world, honey. If you want to stay you have to come in with your pants off," Devi winked at him.

"She doesn't need any money, I'll go steal her some." Devi grinned. "I'm running out to steal a couple books for Torian anyway. If he doesn't have to think about his hunger it doesn't get quite as bad. Besides, I have other things to steal while I'm out."

"You do know that our mission is to hunt criminals, right?" Ken droned. Omi pinched him hard on the side of the neck.

"I'm not a criminal, I'm a demon. Its different. Besides, I have never hurt anyone while stealing. I always go after large stores, so that it won't be as bad as if I stole from a small family owned business."

"You stole everything you're wearing from a thrift store," Rem pointed out.

"Not these ones, Kyriel bought these ones for me."

"I did," Kyriel smiled brilliantly at them.

Yohji wasn't buying it one bit. He knew Aya wasn't either.

"Wow, angels really can lie! I thought that…Ow!" Ken rubbed the back of his head where Omi had smacked.

"I don't care about that. It wasn't from our world. You can do whatever you want in your own world. It doesn't effect me." Aya growled, silencing everyone.

"I wasn't going to steal from _here_. How would I know where to go? I'm going home and coming back. Any requests?"

"I have one," Aya startled Yohji. He hadn't expected Aya to be giving a serious request.

"Can you take my sister with you? Leave her with someone who can keep her safe. someone who won't take advantage of her. Manx and Queen will accompany you to help ensure her safety."

"Of course I can. That will be easy. We have a ton of people who can keep her safe. I'll leave her with Yuki and Tarlen."

"It has to be someone who won't take their eyes off her. She's in a coma, so she won't be able to follow these people around."

"That makes things a bit more difficult. Tarlen would've been the best guard for her if he could get her to hide behind him. But he can't touch people to keep them safe otherwise. His touch is poisonous. What about Cougar and Adriana?" Silver suggested.

"Full moon is tomorrow. Bad idea," Torian grumped.

"The faeries it is, then. They are more than capable. They can even open portals of their own to move her around if she's in danger." Kyriel smiled.

"Okay, now, down to business. Are there any other weaknesses that can be a risk to the teams from this world?" Aya asked. It was reasonable. He wasn't going to pry into every problem that they had if they would keep Aya-Chan safe.

"Omi and Ken have updated us on the current problems that made this meeting happen in the first place," Yuushi said. Aya was glad, it meant they didn't have to backtrack.

"None. I assure you, we have said everything vital."

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews. XD!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Aridan and Devi followed behind Aya into the hospital. Manx, Knight, Naru, and Queen were further back, armed, packed, and ready. The four of them were going to accompany Aya-Chan to the other world.

"What's your sister's name?" Aridan asked. Devi was behaving for once. He supposed it was probably because, although Devi was a shameless flirt, he did know how to act when someone was in pain. And they could both tell that Aya was in pain over his sister.

"Her name is Aya. Mine is Ran. When around her you will call me Ran. When she isn't around you will call me Aya."

"Okay," Aridan could guess why. He was taking her name so that he could take revenge for her. Its what one of his friends had done before.

"Mind your language around her," Aya warned, giving Devi a sharp look before leading them into the hospital room.

"How do your portals work, exactly?" Aya asked. He needed to know that it was safe. He knew he had asked a few times already.

"I can't think of another way to describe it other than what I already have. They're tears that I pull open. All realms are connected, including worlds. If you pull the right thread an opening will happen. The only thing is, if you just pull at a random thread you don't know where it will take you. Which is how we all ended up here. The portal was just supposed to be open long enough to snap closed on a demon's head to sever it. No harm would've happened if it would've went that way. It wasn't even supposed to open this realm. There are realms inbetween realms that are like shadows of hallways. Its just open space that acts as a boundary so that the realms don't collide with each other. I use the empty space all the time. But when I shoved the demon in, it grabbed onto me, and, because I was inside the tear I had opened, my life force ended up opening your realm, too."

"Okay, and where are you going to keep my sister? Where is a safe place in your world?" Aya walked over to his sister's hospital bed and sat down at the edge, taking her hand in his own.

He gave Aridan a look as the blonde sat on the other side and took her other hand.

"What are you doing?" Aya demanded, glaring at him.

"Just…let me try something." Aridan's entire body started to glow.

"Let go of her hand, Ran. Your energy might disrupt his." Devi said, startling him. To say he was worried was an understatement.

"What's he doing?" Aya asked as he released his sister's hand.

"I'm not sure. There are a few things he could be doing, and none of them can harm her. He isn't the type of person to hurt a person who hasn't hurt someone that he cares for."

Aya nodded. He had noticed that. Aridan was incapable of hurting someone unless it was to save someone else, and even then he tried to avoid it. He knew a fake when he saw it, and Aridan wasn't one.

"We are going to take your sister to the Crimson Rose. It's a place that Silver owns. Only our most trustworthy warriors stay there. Its where we all live. it's a bar with a series of apartments attached. We live in the apartments and we take shifts at the bar. The faeries are waiting there for her. I told them to expect her and some friends. I told them that she is to stay in the apartments at all costs. They are not permitted to take her out of that realm for any reason unless it is to come here. And to ensure that there are no attacks on the apartments I've had Rem's pack put on alert to patrol around it. I also have some of our other angels keeping watch over the sky so that there can be no attacks from above. She will be beyond safe. And I have my minion Yuki ready with a crystal that I made which leads to wherever I leave this one. So that, when the fights are over, if I am dead, she can be returned by following the energy signature of the crystal. You need to keep it safe. Keep it where you want her to end up." Devi handed a blood red crystal to Aya.

"To activate it, you need to say 'With the blood of Revlis, return to me.' say it three times while turning counter clockwise three times. It will pull at the crystal she has. I've had Yuki make your sister's into a necklace to put around her neck. That way it won't be lost." Devi's eyes were glowing bright silver. They had been glowing since he'd come back from the portal he'd cut.

Aridan whimpered and fell backwards, the glow suddenly halting.

"You okay?" Devi lunged over the bed, his wings out to glide him over Aya-Chan without landing on her.

He dropped down onto Aridan's quaking form, retracting his wings back into his body.

"I'm…I'm okay." Aridan whispered, exhausted.

"What were you doing?" Devi asked, wrapping his arms around Aridan to offer some comfort.

"I think…I think it worked," Aridan smiled up at him.

"What worked?" Devi helped Aridan to his feet.

"The healing process. It should only take a few days, then she'll wake up. And because its my brand of healing, her body will be strong when she wakes up, she won't need rehabilitation."

Aya stared at Aridan. Could he really have…

"We should get going now." Manx said, interrupting them.

Devi pulled open a portal effortlessly, and waited.

"Everyone make sure you grab onto each other and me. I don't want to lose anyone inside." Devi reached out a hand, which Knight grabbed. They all latched on in a line, with Aya at the end carrying Aya-Chan. He needed to be sure that this was a safe place for his sister. Of course he was relying on Manx not letting go of his arm, because he didn't have a free hand to grab hers with.

The room they were led to was a normal apartment bedroom.

There were three men and two women there. The three males he could guess were the faeries, by their ethereal appearance, and strange clothes. He wasn't too sure about the women, though, they looked human enough.

"We are the Viskardian lords, and these are two of the local witches. We will be in charge of her safety." the dark haired one said.

"We will take good care of her, Ran. Now you need to go back and make sure things are safe for when she wakes up," Knight smiled at him, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Thank you." Aya followed Aridan and Devi back through the portal.

Author`s notes: Okay, so I left out some details, like the identities of the faeries, and some other things, but i didn`t want it to get too confusing.

Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews. =)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sevron chuckled as the soft snoring in his ear told him that Torian had fallen asleep while being piggy backed down the street.

Sevron had wanted to walk around a bit, to get to know this place a bit better. Torian had growled, but agreed to go with him as long as he was carried. Then the whole team had decided to come. He knew they had something in mind.

"He actually looks cute while he's sleeping," Yohji chuckled. His first impression of Torian was that he was adorable. That is, until Torian had opened his mouth to snap at someone. He looked like a lost child while he was asleep, delicate and innocent.

"Don't let him hear you say that. He has a complex about it. His people are known to be tall and beautiful, whereas he's small and cute. His people made his life a living hell because of it."

"I guess there's discrimination regardless of the species, right?"

"Yeah. We see it wherever we go. Devi and Aridan take the brunt of it, but Torian's entire life was torn apart because of it. He didn't have anyone to turn to. He was alone. I think that's what made him so temperamental."

"m'hungry," Torian murmured in his sleep.

"I wish I could ask you where the usual hot spots are for demon portals around here, but there aren't any. Its going to be that much harder to find the bastards." It was irritating the hell out of him. How was he supposed to feed his lover if they couldn't find the demons. It was funny, really. There was a time when his first thought would've been to save the innocent person. Now the first thought in his head was to feed Torian. He hated seeing him starve. Torian tried to sate his hunger by filling his stomach with anything in sight. It worked a little bit, but not enough. He was just glad that Devi and Yuki were trying to take the edge off his hunger by donating some of their blood.

"Well, at least we have Aridan's hearing to rely on. He can have a thousand voices coming at him from every direction and he'll still hear when an innocent person is being attacked." Rem reminded.

"The non-fighter is the one we rely on the most," Yohji snorted. It was true though. Aridan had tweaked their weapons to perfection, making them more effective.

"Hn," Aya agreed. Aridan had healed Aya-Chan. He might not be seeing the results yet, but he knew in his heart that it was true. And he'd seen the blood on Aridan's lips from the intense power he had used to do it. And Devi was proving useful as well. Devi had taken his sister to a safe place.

People were staring at them as they walked. Probably mostly because the two angels were walking around with their wings out, and so was Devi. Torian and Aridan looked too radiant to be human, as well, and Rem's ever changing eyes stood out. Not only that, but, although they weren't their mission coats, they were wearing everything that went underneath.

"So, why are we wandering around advertising ourselves?" Yohji asked, looking from Sevron to Silver.

"Because we need to know the way things are around here. We need to look at the number of innocent people around and think of ways to keep them safe in these streets. Knowing the layout of the land is the first place to start building strategy. So far we've been able to give them a scare, but it isn't enough. We need them to know that we are looking for them, not just waiting for them to attack. They're laying low right now in hopes that we will move on," Silver explained.

"I don't like this idea. Isn't it going to get them to start attacking civilians?" Omi asked, looking at all of the people that were stopping to fawn over the angels.

"I should've guessed that people would react this way to you," Yohji snorted, looking at how the people were all trying to just get a touch of those beautiful feathered wings.

Kyriel growled at a man who was petting his wings instead of the fleeting touches that other people were giving.

"I need all of you to listen to me!" Devi called out to the crowd of people.

"Here we go," Yohji snorted, expecting the demon to make a remark about them lining up to take turns with him.

"Demons have found their way in here. There is only one demon in your world who means to save you, and that is me. We need people to make sure that your families stick together. Don't let your children wander. Stay indoors as much as you can, or leave the city if you are able. We will do what we can here to kill the demons off!"

Everyone just stared at him. Kyriel and Gabriel stood behind him, fanning out their wings in a beautiful display.

"If you see any demons, don't try to be a hero, just get out as quickly and quietly as you can. Stay away from the sewers, because they are probably down there. Or at least some of them are," Aya said, startling him. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised, though. Aya was doing what he could to pay off the debt that he owed to them for taking care of Aya-Chan for him.

"We will try to kill them as quickly as possible, however, that doesn't mean you are safe. We will spread the word when the streets are secure once more," Kyriel added.

"Hi, I'm Aridan! I'm gonna help!" Aridan squealed happily, waving. "If anyone is being attacked, I need you to scream my name at the top of your lungs. That way I will be able to pin point your direction right away. Once the attacks happen it will be hard to tell that there is more than one unless you scream for me."

"That's not a bad idea. You're not as stupid as you look," Aya said, looking for all the world like he thought he had just given a compliment. What was even funnier was that Aridan had taken it as a compliment.

"Where am I?" Torian muttered, rubbing sleepily at his eyes before wrapping his arms around Sevron's neck again.

"We're going through town to show our strength to the demons." Ken droned, rolling his eyes.

"Just think, doing this is going to make an all you can eat buffet for you, Torian," Yohji snorted.

In response Torian's stomach gurgled.

Kyriel launched up into the air, spreading his wings wide, he flapped them forward, creating huge gusts of wind to spread his scent into the air for any demons to catch. The scent of a Seraphim would scare the hell out of them, making them feel cornered.

Gabriel came up beside him, taking his hand and tugging him into his arms. The two of them fell from the skies, landing with an impact that would break human legs. As it was they broke apart the concrete sidewalk with their landing.

"What the hell was that all about?" Yohji asked, confused.

"They're marking the skies the way a dog pisses on your lawn to mark its territory," Silver snorted.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews. XD!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Yohji had thought he'd timed things perfectly. He had everything set for a romantic night. Wine, scented candles, and sitting half naked on Aya's bed waiting to surprise the redhead.

The only problem was….Aya hadn't shown up yet. He'd been waiting for an hour now. As Aya didn't know that he was waiting, the swordsman was doing gods knew what!

"Your room is niiiiiice!" Devi sing-songed as he slid out of a portal into the middle of the room.

"Its not my room! Its Aya's room! You're not invited!" Yohji growled at him.

"Oopsie, you're waiting to get it on with Aya. So sorry," Devi snickered before exiting the way he'd come.

Yohji shook his head. He was just glad that the demon hadn't appeared after Aya showed up. Then there would've been a fight.

Yohji went still at the sound of the stairs creaking. The bedroom door flew open. Yohji grinned as Aya stepped in, closing the door behind him.

"Took you long enough," Yohji snorted.

"That brat demon told me you were waiting for me," Aya smirked at him, walking over to him and sitting down next to him.

"He accidentally ended up in here and…"

"He was hitting on you. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. But you wouldn't sleep with a demon. You would think that he would've given up on that." Aya reached out and slid his hand over Yohji's cheek.

"I love you, Aya," Yohji wasn't about to offer the information, but he also wouldn't lie about it. An omission wasn't exactly the same as a lie. Besides, they could all die tomorrow for all he knew. I mean they weren't exactly skilled demon hunters. They were used to hunting people, not demons. So putting Aya up against Devi might turn the other team against them, and he knew they couldn't pull it off without the other team. It didn't matter that the other team knew the demon was a little perv.

Yohji winced at the sound of Devi and Silver bitching at each other. He turned on some music to drown them out.

"Thank you." Aya sighed.

"So, you have something particular in mind?" Aya gestured to the wine.

"I just thought you might want a romantic night," Yohji poured two glasses of wine and handed one to Aya. It wasn't just because it was their first time together, it was also because he wanted them both to forget everything that was going on. To just have some time together that wasn't interrupted by anything.

"No more than one glass, just in case we are needed," Aya said, grabbing the bottle and setting it down when Yohji made to pour another.

Aya had a point. Yohji pulled him in for a kiss.

The bedroom door slammed open. Kyriel walked in, fixing his robes while spreading his wings.

"I hate to do this to you again, but we are needed."

Yohji groaned. He just wanted an hour alone with Aya. Some time to make love to him and then spend some time just holding him.

"Forgive us. We know that you were in the middle of something, but Aridan heard his name screamed. We have to go now." Gabriel was fast at work buckling his own robes, which told Yohji the angels had more luck than he had. Either that, or they had been interrupted before they could get anywhere, as well.

"You aren't looking so good, Kyriel," Yohji could tell that the angel was running a fever. He hadn't even thought it was possible for an angel to get sick.

"Just keep the physical contact with him to a minimum. He is, of course, going to have to fly you to the location, just…call for one of us if he refuses to release you once you hit the ground." Gabriel kissed Kyriel on the cheek before throwing Yohji and Aya their coats and boots.

They dressed as quickly as they could before the angels grabbed them and leapt through the window with them.

He was surprised they fit through with such ease. They didn't smack themselves on the windowsill or anything.

"The rest of the team is almost there as well. They hotwired your cars while we came to get you." Gabriel shouted so that they would hear him over the wind.

Aya was going to seriously be pissed off when the fight was over. Yohji just hoped he could calm Aya down to keep the man from killing whomever it was that had hotwired the cars.

"Its not the entire slew of demons attacking, its just a handful of them. Devi says they were probably sent to test our reaction time so that they knew how large of teams they would need to take us down." Kyriel explained.

This had better not have been his last chance to spend some time with Aya, or there was going to be hell to pay!

Author's notes: Yeah, I know, I'm a bitch for interrupting their time alone. LOL!

Sorry for the late chapter, I fell asleep before i could post it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kyriel carefully set Aya down, and immediately moved away from him. He had to tread carefully. If he touched another male for too long he was going to frenzy.

Gabriel walked over to him and kissed him lightly.

"Are you going to be alright?" Gabriel asked, linking their fingers together.

"Yes," Kyriel wasn't sure if that was the true answer, but it would have to do, because he couldn't afford to lose it now.

"I hate to interrupt you two, but there are demons…" Devi called. Kyriel's eyes widened as a thick tail snapped into Devi's stomach, sending the demon flailing through the air.

Kyriel lunged forward, catching Devi before the demon hit the brick wall of the closest building.

Omi threw a dart at the demon, catching it in all three hearts like a pro.

"Get me up there!" Aya shouted to him, pointing at the top of one of the lizard like demons that stood taller than the buildings.

"You sure?" Gabriel asked, frowning at him.

Kyriel ignored Gabriel's question and flew at Aya, grabbing him around the waist and lunging upward into the sky. He positioned Aya carefully, and then dropped him onto the demon.

Torian was making short work of the demons in his path, stuffing his mouth full. Yohji was slicing into the demons, ripping them to shreds as much as Aya was.

Ken was fighting one on one with a humanoid looking demon.

Aridan was helping the civilians escape.

Kyriel drew his sword and lunged at one of the demons that was circling the skies. He shrieked as he ripped into its chest, sliding sideways to rip into all three hearts.

Devi and Gabriel joined him in the skies, making short work of the demons.

Kyriel's fever rose…and he plummeted toward the concrete.

"Shit! Man down!" Rem screamed as Kyriel hit the ground. "Move your ass!" He yelled to Aridan.

The Forger was gone, leading the humans to safety.

Gabriel landed beside Kyriel, wrapping his arms around him and lifting him up. His wing was bent at a painful angle. It would need to be set so it could heal properly.

"Is he alright?" Omi asked, throwing another dart.

A tentacle snapped forward and caught Silver around the neck in a tight squeeze. She jammed her spear forward into the creature's belly despite the pain.

"I'm taking him to safety!" Gabriel shouted.

"You can't! We need you in the air!" Devi shouted, fending off a monstrous claw that sought to close around him.

"My mate needs me more!" Gabriel took off into the skies with Kyriel in his arms.

"Goddamnit!" Rem roared, dropping down onto all fours. He let his inner wolf surface, snapping his bones into different shapes while the fur sprouted all over him.

Torian pounded his ring onto the ground again, and the others jumped just in time…except for Rem, who hadn't seen him about to do it. The wolf was frozen on the spot with the demons.

Aya caught another demon in the chest, taking out all three hearts.

Devi struggled with another demon that was trying to knock him out of the sky.

"We're getting our asses kicked!" Yohji shouted, ripping his wires into another demon.

"There's too many of them!" Ken called out.

Devi snapped open a portal and kicked a demon into it, closing it with the demon halfway inside.

"Fall back!" Aya shouted, startling them. They knew that he wasn't the type to run.

"We can't!" Silver roared back at him. "If we leave then it will only get worse. Yes, they're wearing down our numbers, but…damnit!" Silver kicked a demon that came too close to her.

Rem was snatched up off the ground by a tentacle and thrown. The wolf whimpered, trying to get his feet under him.

"Get them in the middle, Goddamit!" Devi screamed, he ripped out another demon's throat with his claws, dropping the corpse. That was the last of the airborne demons at least.

Torian dragged another demon to the ground, feasting on it.

"Eat faster!" Sevron snapped at him. He knew that Torian liked the feel of his food trying to get away, but now was not the time to play with his food!

Ken was sent flying into Silver, knocking her to the ground.

"Get the fuck off me!" Silver snarled, shoving him.

"Like it was on purpose. Shit!" Ken griped, climbing off of her.

Masato was thrown into a tree with a sickening thud. Yohji ran toward him to make sure he was alright, only to get grabbed from behind. He looked back, his eyes wide as he saw those rows upon rows of sharp teeth snapping down toward him. He couldn't move his arms to use his watch.

He could hear Aya screaming his name, and then there was only pain.

"Let him go!" Aridan shrieked. Everyone within range dropped down to the ground. Devi had been lucky enough to grab Torian and Sevron and lunge into a portal the second he'd seen Aridan open his mouth.

Devi waited ten seconds and then re-opened the portal. Aridan had quieted and was working at healing Yohji's wounds before moving on to Rem, who had a broken leg.

Devi, Torian and Sevron made short work of the demons from there.

Aridan looked over at Masato and shook his head with tears streaming down his cheeks. His healing abilities were extensive, but even he couldn't bring back the dead.

Aridan walked over and picked Aya up and proceeded to carry him to the car. He grabbed their teammates one at a time and placed them safely in the cars.

Now he had to get back to Kyriel to try to heal the angel. Healing an angel's wings was tricky. He would have to do it in sessions for it to work properly.

"I'll drive this car," Devi said before Aridan could make the offer. The last thing they needed was for Aridan to drive them into a brick wall. Sevron got behind the wheel of the other car with Torian in his lap and started to drive.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews. XD!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Yohji's eyes slid open. He looked up at Aya, who had just kissed him. He was startled by the tears in Aya's eyes. He wondered if the thin sheet, which was the only thing covering him, hid his erection.

"I was starting to wonder if you were going to wake up. Aridan said the venom is working its way out of your body because his power is in there countering it. I just…"

Yohji reached up and wiped the tears away.

"I will never leave your side, Aya. Not on purpose."

"I know that. I just…you've been out cold for two days now. I've been staying with you, leaving you only to train for the next demon attack, and then returning right away."

"Did you give me a bath? I don't feel dirty." Yohji slid his fingers through his hair. No, it was definitely not greasy. Aya hadn't taken care of himself quite as well, though. Although he was clean, it was obvious that he'd just gone through the motions as fast as he could. And the bags under his eyes told Yohji just how much sleep Aya had.

"Of course I did. I've been bathing you constantly as the venom sweated out of your body. I didn't want you to wake up like that. You haven't sweated since the last bout, so I think it might be out of your system now. I was terrified that you might end up like my sister. Alive but unable to really live. If that happened to you…I couldn't handle it!"

"Its okay. I'm alright," Yohji cupped Aya's cheek in his hand. He guided Aya down to kiss him again. He'd meant for it to be a gentle kiss, but Aya's kiss was bordering on a bruising desperation.

Yohji was surprised to find himself at full strength as he rolled Aya beneath him and took control of the kiss. He kept his one arm against the bed to support his weight while sliding his other hand down Aya's torso. He moved his hand up into his shirt, caressing over his chest. Aya groaned into his mouth, writhing against him.

Yohji stopped the kiss to pull Aya's shirt off before claiming his lips again. He sucked up a mark on the side of Aya's neck.

"You had better not have left a mark!" Aya barked at him.

"Baby, when I'm done with you you're going to look like a leper," Yohji snorted before tracing his lips over Aya's collarbone.

He kissed downwards, moving his hands over to rub at Aya's nipples while sliding his tongue down his abdomen.

He lapped at the droplets of precome that were sliding down Aya's shaft, before taking it in his mouth. He held Aya's hips still to stop the man from gagging him while he went to work sliding his mouth up and down, suctioning lightly until he knew Aya was close. He pulled back, licking at the leaking tip before moving back up to kiss Aya again.

"Get them wet," Yohji said as he slid his fingers into Aya's mouth. He was surprised when Aya didn't glare at him for giving him orders. But then again, Aya had been going through hell while waiting for him to wake up.

He withdrew his fingers and reached around to press one of them against his opening, sliding it inside. He worked it around until the muscles relaxed enough to push in a second Finger. He waited until Aya's body relaxed before pushing in a third.

"Okay," Aya gasped, his eyes screwed shut.

Yohji reached into the stand near the bed and rummaged through the drawers until he found a small container of lube. He slicked himself up until it was uncomfortable. He didn't know how long it had been since Aya had been with someone, so he needed to make extra sure that he didn't hurt him.

He positioned his member, and then pushed in. Aya gasped and yanked him down for another breathtaking kiss.

"You are so beautiful," Yohji whispered against his lips.

"You ready?" Yohji asked. Aya's body had relaxed enough to be able to take him easily without hurting him, but he needed to make Aya sure that he was still in control of the situation. The last thing he wanted was to send the redhead running for the hills.

As soon as Aya nodded Yohji drew back, only to shove himself back inside. Aya's body was tight around him, telling him that it had been quite some time since he had been with anyone.

He devoured Aya while pounding into him over and over. Aya was gasping and moaning into his mouth, which he knew he was matching. Yohji groaned as he came, his weight dropping down onto Aya. He moved back down to take Aya in his mouth again, sucking at his member until he came.

Yohji moved back up to lay beside Aya, who was panting hard for his breath.

"I love you." he didn't expect Aya to answer, I mean the redhead wasn't exactly used to talking about that sort of thing.

"I love you, too. Now be quiet an sleep," Aya pulled the sheet up and around them.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your !


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Was chaining him down necessary? Is he really that stupid that he would hurt his wing while its trying to set?" Ken asked, peeking in the door at Kyriel, who was chained down to the bed. The angel was damp with sweat, his eyes screwed shut.

"If he was in his right mind he would try to heal in this situation. But right now he isn't able to think straight. Gabriel is going to have to stay right beside him to try to keep him calm," Silver explained, closing the door so that Weiss couldn't stare at the Seraphim in this state. _Kyriel wouldn't want to be seen like this._

"But what if he has to take a piss?" Ken asked.

"Then he can pull the screen out and piss out the window. Christ, any more questions?" Silver growled.

"What if he has to…"

"It was a rhetorical question, dumbass!" Rem snorted as he walked by.

"I am going to stay by Kyriel's side when Gabriel Does whatever he has to," Rem assured.

"We will warn you when we are leading Kyriel from room to room. We need to constantly cleanse him. The last thing we need is for every demon in this world to catch his scent when he's vulnerable," Silver explained. She paused. Her cell phone didn't have reception here.

"Any of you have a cellphone?" Silver asked. Yohji pulled one out of his back pocket.

"Gabriel is going to need it. He is going to call the landline if Kyriel has to leave the room." Silver explained.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Omi asked, those big innocent eyes looking up at her. _They really don't have a clue what is going on! _

"Not unless you want to have Gabriel ripping your throat out in two seconds," Rem snorted.

"Kyriel is in heat. Gabriel is the only one who can help him. Well, I do have one thing that can help him. I made Devi grab it for me." Silver grinned, _looks like we're having another tea party, Kyriel!_

"What is it?" Yohji asked. Silver could guess he was probably thinking of something perverse.

"PMS tea, you pervert," Devi snickered from his perch on the ceiling.

"Aya is going to have your ass for that!" Yohji said. Silver looked up at the claw marks on the ceiling from where Devi had crawled around. The demon had to penetrate the ceiling with his talons to stay up there.

"Get down now!" Aya barked at him as he came out of the bathroom.

"Spoilsport," Devi pouted as he let go and flipped around to land on his feet.

"Devi, why don't you go downstairs and make yourself some hot chocolate," Silver suggested, patting him on the head. The demon, much to Aridan's delight, had brought tonnes of it when he'd packed their bags.

"He isn't trying to wreck your house. He's just having a hard time right now because he feeds primarily from sex, and he can smell Kyriel's…problem. Its driving Devi nuts right now. He rarely ever turns down sex, because he'd rather feed off of that than from killing," Sevron explained. Torian muttered incoherently in his sleep from his position on Sevron's back.

"Doesn't he get heavy every now and then?" Yohji asked. Silver smirked as she looked Torian over. He looked so cute when his mouth was shut.

"I'm used to it. I've been carrying him around for over thirty years now."

"Aridan, I don't care if you like them, I don't," Torian murmured. Those violet eyes slid open. Torian stretched his jaws in a yawn. Torian let go and flopped off of Sevron's back. Even after she'd seen him get down this way before, it still made her wince.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'll set you down if you ask," Sevron griped.

"I don't care!" Torian growled as he crawled away.

"Who hotwired our cars?" Aya asked, looking the group over.

"It was a joint effort…" Rem started.

"I did it." Silver smirked at him. "It was either that or we were walking there. It wasn't like we had enough time for you guys to get your clothes on."

"You're paying for the bill to fix it!"

"With what money? Our money doesn't work here." Sevron chuckled.

"I'm going to make you work for the damages!" Aya barked.

"In other words, you're all going to work in the flower shop," Yohji explained with a smirk.

"Why do I have to?" Torian snarled from the other end of the hall.

"Because your friend here was going to lie and say that it was all of you. Now its being treated like it really was all of you," Aya turned on his heel and left.

"Oh, please, boys, a little hard work never hurt anyone!" Silver laughed as the guys continued to grumble. The guys were the same when it came to working at her bar to pay for their lodgings. They were always bitching and trying to get out of it.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Aridan squealed happily as he ran up the stairs to where they were talking.

"You would think that," Sevron snorted.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Torian crawled through the dirt on the flower shop floor where Aridan had spilled some.

"You could've crawled around," Sevron pointed out.

"Aridan, clean up after yourself!" Silver shouted in his direction, while he...introduced himself to everyone in sight. Aya wrinkled his nose at the monstrosity Aridan was making out of the flowers. They looked like rainbow coloured vomit.

Aya grit his teeth as he watched them. Silver, Sevron, and Rem were doing just fine. Torian couldn't get his feet under him to work at the counter, so Sevron was passing flowers down to him for him to work on. Devi was…screwing new light bulbs in from his perch on the ceiling.

Silver was going through the books and putting in orders without being told how. Rem was bustling around, trying not to step on Torian.

Sevron had made several attempts to pull Torian to his feet, only to get bitten or snarled at.

"Welcome! Wanna buy pretty stuff?" Aridan called out to the crowd of girls that were suddenly everywhere.

"Be careful not to step on Torian, he's basically crippled," Sevron announced to the girls so that they would keep watch for the smaller man that crawled around.

Aya was glad, for once the girls were leaving him alone. The new guys were a novelty to the girls, and being that Weiss was keeping mostly to the shadows to avoid the girls, they were all descending on the other team.

"Touch me and I will eat you!" Torian shrieked at a girl that sat down in front of him and had started playing with his hair.

"What are you making?" She asked, giving him the goo goo eyes that Aya hated so much.

"Putting flowers together in a ribbon. What does it look like!" Torian growled.

"You're so cute!" she squealed and glomped in so hard that he fell over with her on top of him.

Sevron was quick to pull the girl off Torian before she got hurt. He crouched down and let Torian skitter up his back and cling to him.

"Your eyes are so cool!" One of them was saying to Torian, who was glaring at her.

"Torian's so out of his element! Its adorable!" Omi giggled.

"Yeah, as long as he doesn't eat any of our customers then it shouldn't be a problem," Yohji grinned, wrapping his arms around Aya's waist and kissing him lightly on the mouth.

"I'm sure no one would notice if one or two of them disappeared," Aya leaned into him, just enjoying the closeness.

A loud crash startled him.

"I'm sorry!" Aridan squeaked as he started to pick up the pieces of the broken flower pot.

Aya rolled his eyes as some of the girls dove in to help him clean up_. He's a big boy, he can pick up the pieces himself!_

"Your eyes are so pretty! Where did you get those contact lenses?" One of them asked.

"He got them online," Sevron droned at her.

"There are items unaccounted for in the books," Silver said as she walked over to where they were standing.

"What's missing?" Omi asked.

"A little bit of everything colourful, and all singular instead of in a vase. This is going back quite a while, you might want to check with your supplier." Silver pointed to the missed numbers that kept reappearing.

"Yohji! You have to quit giving out flowers! Or at least buy them if you're going to pull that crap!"

"Its so awesome that they are all cosplaying!" One of the girls was squealing over Aridan and the others.

"I wish our other florists would cosplay, too." Another one whined. "Where are they, anyway?"

Aya's back stiffened, he didn't want the girls to look this way for fear that they would attack.

Aya relaxed as they looked away, going back to fawning over the others. The only thing that would beat not having the girls fawn over them was if they were on an actual vacation.

Aya looked up at Devi, who was still clinging to the ceiling. The demon was stock still so that no one would notice him.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews. XD!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Please, just kill me," Aya groaned as he looked at the flower shop. Some of the orders weren't ready, and Aridan, though he was trying really hard, couldn't co-ordinate the colours nicely together. He just liked what he liked and put it together in a way that reminded him of whatever candy it was that he was craving. It had been the same yesterday. He'd just been hoping that today Aridan might be a little better at it.

Torian was barely even trying. He was working at a snails pace because he couldn't give less of a damn. Aya would go and say something, but he knew as well as the others did, that aside from Aridan, Torian was their MVP for the fights. He could freeze the demons and eat his way through dozens of them.

Aya knew that if his team had been given the same amount of time to train for this that the others had, that they would breeze past some of the other fighters. As it was, Aya could barely fend off Kyriel, and he knew the angel was slowed down because of his condition. Rem was more on their level. Devi…Devi could kick some serious ass, when he wasn't being a pervert. Devi was at their level, because the demon always hesitated at the last second. Silver had been on the same level with them while training, but when it came to fighting demons she was as professional as they were when they were on missions. She didn't fear her opponent even when she should. On top of that, she was what held that team together. They all answered to her. Sevron matched their level in both training and demon hunting. Gabriel hadn't been a very strong fighter, but he made up for that with his aerial manoeuvres.

Right now Aya was wishing that he hadn't had to send the others into a different world. It would've been helpful to have everyone there fighting alongside them, but not at the cost of Aya-Chan. He wouldn't take the chance of losing her.

"Aridan, I brought you some candy! I know you said you like black jellybeans, so…" Aya's eye twitched at the high pitch squeal of the fangirl's voice as she handed a bag of candy to Aridan, followed by another girl, and another. Aridan's attention was totally riveted, and he was knocking things over while he talked a mile a minute with the girls. _He's like a male version of them! Of course they bloody well get along! _

"Grating on your nerves?" Silver snorted at him, grinning as she worked on a particularly large order. She was moving damned fast, and things were still ending up in the right places.

All of Weiss had arrangements to work on, making up for how badly half the team had choked yesterday.

"At least if he's going to be useless anyway, he's keeping the girls occupied. He's too dense to realize that he's being flirted with, though," Torian snorted.

"You aren't exactly being useful yourself, Torian," Ken pointed out.

"If your IQ is lower than your shoe size then you had best not speak to me at all," Torian droned at him.

The girls had all seen Devi when they had all marched through town, so they weren't all that surprised to see him climbing all over the ceiling, though they did try to coax him down quite often. Devi did all of his work from up there, staying clear of the girls.

Aya paused as he looked at the huge bulk of mixed lillies on the counter. He had just been asking Yohji five minutes ago if they had enough lillies for the next arrangement, Yohji had said no. Which meant…Aya looked at Devi, who grinned, wiggling his fingers at him. Aya justified the theft, though. It wasn't theft from this world, so it didn't bother him.

"All of you! Shut the hell up! You're giving me a goddamned headache!" Silver shouted suddenly. The girls all stopped and stared at her.

"Its okay, she's just menstruating," Rem assured the girls, only to get smacked in the back of the head.

"How did you get a job here, Silver? We've all put in applications over the years! It would be so awesome to work with them!" One of the girls squealed at her. They were all giving her adoring eyes that were different from what they gave to the guys.

"I ended up working here because I stole their cars and they offered me a job. Now you know the truth, if you want a guy to notice you, then steal something of his." Silver snorted. Aya glared at her. _Is she trying to get us robbed?_

"Which one were you trying to get the attention of?" One of them asked, their eyes roaming over Weiss again.

"None of them. I just needed a car. My boyfriend has wings, and he's gorgeous."

"Eew! Don't look at me! She's my mom!" Devi squeaked, skittering across the ceiling.

Aya grabbed some of the lillies and started to work on the next arrangement. He was kind of glad that Devi had brought them, it meant the till would be better, and that he didn't have to wait for the order to come in. He could get it done today instead of tomorrow.

"So, the two angels that were with you earlier? Which one are you dating?" one of them asked.

"Neither, they're dating each other. Kyriel and Gabriel are gay. I left my angel at home. He's better off there anyway, he's…not good with a lot of things."

Yohji watched the way Rem's back would stiffen whenever silver mentioned her angel. _Does Rem have a thing for her?_

"They're gay? Angels can be gay?" One of them asked, followed by all of the fan girls squealing happily at that image.

"Yeah, they can. Now, if you girls want to be helpful, why don't you hand me some flowers. Otherwise you should probably go back to Aridan, because I have a lot of work to do."

The girls, strangely enough, started handing her things. Aya had been expecting them to run off back to the airhead blonde the second they'd been given an out.

"Well, it looks like Silver's making up for those in her team who can't do the work," Ken snorted.

"Three cheers for team ovary!" Rem snickered, saying it lower than usual so as not to draw the girls' attention away from Silver. The fangirls were a lot to handle, even for him.

"Well hell, why don't they act that helpful when we're alone here?" Yohji laughed.

"Because they're too busy mooning over guys that they can't do anything else, whereas Silver draws girls in because she's what a lot of them want to be. She's idolized by a lot of the girls and guys that we work with," Sevron explained.

"Here's hoping that she shapens the girls up into hard workers, and not into man haters," Ken winced.

"Silver doesn't hate men, though…I suppose it might seem that way with how she talks….I guess they might all end up man haters because of her," Sevron shrugged, before kneeling down for Torian to crawl up his back again.

"You okay?" Yohji asked, sliding a hand down his back.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just frustrated. I don't like waiting. I don't like doing this on their terms," Aya said in a hushed voice. He was pretty sure that only Yohji and Aridan could hear him.

"I know, I feel helpless like this. They could attack at any time and we're useless until they do, which means people are going to die before we can get there. Not only that, but what if they attack us here? We'd be screwed!" Yohji took him by the hand and led him into the supply closet to talk where they could hear each other better without alerting the girls to what they were talking about, then pulled him into a hug.

"We've already had so many people die because of this. The few that we've saved are nothing compared to the ones that were lost. Are we even making a difference in this?" Aya leaned into his chest and closed his eyes.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Aya stayed far enough away from the angel that he couldn't at least get a head start on a run if the creature flew at him, but he hated seeing him being led around in leg irons with all of his power bound into the wards on all of the shackles that were all over his body. It didn't seem right.

What was even worse than seeing how he was being treated like a criminal, was seeing how bloodied and raw his wings were. Mind you, the feathers were growing back in, but they still looked like hell.

"We can smell you there," Gabriel informed him without even sparing him a glance as he led Kyriel into the bathroom.

Aya didn't answer. He wasn't looking to be a dick, he was looking to try to gauge when the angel might be fit to fight again. It sure as hell wasn't going to be today.

"You would be best to go downstairs. He doesn't want to be seen like this."

"Then why don't you take him back home?" Aya had to ask. If the angel was that sickly then he should be…

"I am not leaving until its finished!" Kyriel hissed at him, glaring at him out from underneath sweaty white locks.

"I have tried to reason with him, but this is his answer."

Aya wasn't even going to point out that he could be forced to leave if it was necessary. I mean if Devi opened the portal and they shoved him through it then he wouldn't be in harms way.

Everyone else was relaxing after another hard round at training. Silver had told the guys to come at them with everything they had in order to make up for the lack of angels. Even without the angels they'd just had the shit kicked out of them.

Sevron had been fairly easy to take down on numerous occasions, and Aridan was pretty easy to beat down.

Torian had been asked by Silver to not pound his ring onto the ground, after they had been stuck like that for nearly ten minutes.

Even without the ring, Torian was a fast thing, and would bite hard enough to bleed to prove that he had won the fight.

He got away with it, too, because Aridan would run in and heal everyone after each session. Aya had caught him, though, just under the chin, with the back of his sword. And Yohji had caught him once in his wires. Ken still couldn't catch up with the little creature yet, though, and Omi was having a hard time of it.

Devi was proving to be hard to take down, as well. He could zip in and out on those wings so fast that it was really hard to catch up with, and even harder to predict.

Silver had taken a few good hits, but was damned good at evading the weapons, and it was impossible to actually grab hold of her.

Aya wondered why she didn't react how most people would to a punch in the face. Most people would stagger for a second, or show some signs of being hurt. She didn't flinch. He wanted to ask her about that. He wondered what sort of body conditioning they used in her world, but then, the others on the team reacted the way most people did to being hit. Even the werewolf growled or staggered.

"Aya, you're thinking too hard," Yohji's voice startled him, but he wouldn't let the blonde know that.

Aya let Yohji lead him by the hand toward the bedroom. He was glad Yohji hadn't waited in the bedroom like last time. I mean the idea of being surprised that way was definitely exciting, but the idea of missing out because he took too long, that was unacceptable.

"You're going to hate me right now," Devi said from behind them.

"Right now?" Yohji groaned.

Aya was glad they hadn't undressed this time. Weiss was wearing mission clothes whenever not in the shop now. It was more practical to get thrown around in leather than it was in jeans. At least leather would take a lot of the impact. Ken and Omi wore things that they had worn for missions where they had to infiltrate clubs. Silver had growled at them when they had said they were going to wear whatever they wanted. She'd said something to them that had them changing into leather right away. Aya just wished he knew what it was that would get them moving so damned fast. He would like to have used it against them later.

"We are going to have to go by car, well, everyone but Torian and I. We're going to fly there. We don't have two angels to fly you guys there this time," Devi explained, cutting a portal.

Aya grabbed Devi's arm and he and Yohji followed him through the portal that led to backseat of Yohji's car where Silver was driving like a maniac.

"Wow, that was quick," Silver snorted, peeking at them in the mirror.

Aya watched Devi close the portal before climbing out of the car and picking Torian up off the ground.

"You ready?" Devi asked, grinning at Torian before lunging up into the sky.

"He doesn't look terrified of Torian at all right now," Yohji snorted. Aya was just glad they were in Yohji's car. It would've pissed him off to be in his own car with someone else driving!

"That's because Devi loves taking Torian out to feed. Devi adores Torian. Even when Devi was a baby he loved Torian. That's part of what is so hard on Torian, he has demon friends, but he doesn't trust himself around them, and sometimes rightfully so." Silver explained.

"I guess it would suck to want to eat your friends," Yohji sighed. Aya nodded at that. He couldn't imagine what it would be like if he had to always be worried that he was going to kill his teammates. _Would I be able to live with myself if I had ever lost control and caused their deaths?_

Aya shook his head. The answer was no.

"You guys ready for another go?" Silver asked, keeping Yohji's car right behind Aya's, where Sevron was driving with Aridan in the passenger seat.

"Now that we're healed, yeah," Yohji snorted.

Aya wished he could keep his team away from this. He didn't want to admit it, but he was afraid of losing them the way they had lost Masato last time.

The second the car stopped they all lunged out and attacked. The demons, this time, were mostly airborne, which was really bad timing!

They quickly cut through all of the demons that were on the ground. Torian was eating anything that was still remotely alive.

"Hold on a sec!" Devi shouted to them before lunging through a portal and leaving them with no one in the skies to help them.

"It had better only be for a second!" Silver screamed angrily while driving her spear up as fast as she could, over and over, ripping through the demons that were down low enough for her to hit.

Aya did his best, slicing at anything that came near him. He cried out as one of them sliced its claws down his back. Another one grabbed him by the throat and started to lift him off the ground. Aya sliced his sword upward, cutting off the arm. He didn't have a second to breathe before he had to force himself up to his feet.

Omi was doing pretty good, shooting his arrows up at them with his crossbow. And Yohji wasn't doing too bad either, throwing his wires upward at them, but Aya and Ken were having a harder time because they had to wait for them to fly down close enough.

Bishop was torn up off the ground before Aya even saw something coming down at him. The man didn't even have a second to react before he was torn to shreds.

Aya ran to Ken's side. The two of them weren't going to be able to do this without each other. They stayed back to back to cut the angle of attack, and sliced at the demons that dove down toward them.

"Sorry for the wait!" Devi shouted.

Aya looked up with wide eyes as a huge number of demons slid from the portal. Aya's first reaction was to think the worst, that Devi had betrayed them, but he shook his head at the idea. It was stupid, there was no way that's what he had stepped out to do. If that were the case he would've just started attacking them himself.

Aya watched the group descend on the demons and take them out easily. Devi knocked a few stragglers down to Torian, letting the Drakatra feed.

As quickly as the new demons had come, they exited through a portal that one of them had used a crystal to open.

"Is that all of them?" Aya asked, looking around. None of the demons that had attacked tonight were alive, but that didn't mean that there weren't some hanging around somewhere else.

"No, it isn't. My people would come in this once, but they had an urgent matter to attend to. They can't be gone long, or people will know that I'm gone. They have to keep the Revlis towers safe for my return. If word got out that I was gone from that world entirely there would be a revolt, and when I did return there would be a battalion waiting, ready to attack me the second I step foot into the towers. I would have no way of knowing that I was walking into a trap. And if the tower of Revlis falls the human realms will be flooded with demons, and not just our human realm, yours as well." Devi explained.

"Shitty system you've got going there," Ken snorted.

"Ken! What did I tell you about keeping comments like that to yourself!" Omi cried.

Author's notes: Thanks Blackorcid and JollyBigSis for your reviews. XD


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Torian watched as Aridan healed the deep lacerations on Aya's back. The man was lucky to be alive, Torian was sure he knew that, too.

He leaned back against Sevron's leg while he watched Aridan go from person to person, healing them. He paused when he noticed the blood dribbling slowly from one of Aridan's gauntlets. _Shit! _

He caught Aridan's hands before the Forger could get up and walk away.

"What's wrong?" Aridan asked, smiling at him.

Torian slid his fingers in the blood and raised them up for everyone to see.

"What's wrong? You're fucking dying, that's what's wrong!" Silver screamed as she stared at the blood.

"Its okay, that's not really a bad thing. I'll be back eventually," Aridan beamed at them.

"Not a bad thing? Are you out of your mind! This is a bad thing! A very bad thing!" Devi cried, dropping from the ceiling to perch himself on the table in front of Aridan.

"Its okay, don't worry, I'll still be able to make weapons and heal until these fights are done," Aridan assured.

Silver smacked him, startling him.

"Do you really think we're upset because of your powers?"

"I'm sorry," Aridan sobbed, curling in on himself.

"None of us are worried because of your abilities," Yohji interrupted, wrapping an arm around Aya and holding tight to him while watching Silver take Aridan into her arms and just hold him while he sobbed.

"Aridan, weren't you saying something about the jellybeans the girls had brought for you?" Sevron asked. Immediately Aridan's head shot up and he started to scan the area with his eyes for his treasure.

"Wow, that was a fast recovery," Ken snorted as he pointed to the place on the counter that Aridan had put his candy earlier.

Torian watched sadly as Silver walked away down the hall. He crawled toward her, but Aya was there first.

"What can we do to help him?" Aya was asking in a hushed voice. _Do you really think Aridan can't hear you just because you're whispering? I thought he already knew about that._

"There isn't anything we can do. He's rotting from the inside. The first sign is sluggishness, the second sign is the blood. I don't think we can stop it now that its starting to make him rot. We can keep him as he is, with a part of him staying rotten, but he isn't likely to refrain from using his powers even if we were to tie him down. The rotten part will always put him in agony. I don't know if he would even want to live through it." Silver explained. Torian watched how her hands shook, and then looked at his own, which were also trembling.

Torian made himself known by crawling louder than usual toward them.

"I wonder how long he's been hiding this from us. He never tells us when this starts, so we never know how long he has been in pain for. He definitely knew it was happening though. He knows the signs." Torian sighed. He smelled Sevron a second before the man picked him up and cradled him in his arms.

"That is just the way he is. He never wants to inconvenience anyone with his pain." Sevron said.

"So nothing we do, nothing at all, can keep him safe?" Aya was pacing.

"I don't need you to keep me safe," Aridan's voice was sombre as he walked over to them.

"Its my job to keep you alive and to do that I must heal you and give you what you need to protect yourself and those that you care about. That's just the way it is. Now please, can we just pretend like its not happening? I don't want you to be upset," Aridan's eyes were red rimmed from his tears, and he was still trembling even though he was stuffing his face with candy.

"Gotten this far, has it?" Kyriel asked as he groggily walked toward them, stumbling and nearly falling.

"Are you safe now?" Aya asked the angel.

"What do you mean 'gotten this far'? You mean you knew about this?" Torian demanded, glaring at him.

"I've known about this for over a month now. I can smell it better than anyone. I've been neck deep in corpses, I know what decay smells like from stage to stage. I exist only to know how to create it, so catching the signs of it is easy," Kyriel walked over to Aridan and wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Why didn't you tell anyone!" Torian shouted at him.

"Aridan told me not to tell anyone and so I didn't. He is the one going through this, not us, so it is his right to have it be the way he wants it to. We have no right to upset him about it. We can grieve over it all we want, just please, try to keep the real grieving for afterwards. This is his sacrifice. It is his will." As Kyriel spoke, Aridan's hands slid over his healing wings and poured his energy into them, healing them the rest of the way and promoting the growth of his feathers.

"I can understand why you didn't tell us, both of you, I just wish that you trusted us more." Gabriel said, slipping his hand into Kyriel's.

"When it comes to other people's information I don't care how much I trust someone, I will not give that knowledge to anyone without permission," Kyriel glared at Gabriel, but didn't pull his hand away.

"Looks like everyone followed us out here," Silver snorted when she noticed Omi and Ken had joined them.

"This doesn't change anything, you guys! We're still going to kick some demon ass!" Aridan giggled, his smile brightening up the room again.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews. XD!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Kyriel attacked full on this time, finally at full strength. He picked Yohji right up off the ground and flew upward before dropping him.

"Shit!" Yohji gasped, he hadn't expected to get beaten so quickly in the training session. Last time they had fought Kyriel had only been a little above their level, now he was kicking their asses easily.

This time it was every man for himself. No one knew who was going to attack them at any given time.

Kyriel grabbed Gabriel around the neck and whipped him at the wall. Gabriel lay there, stunned for a moment and out of breath.

"You let your guard down," Kyriel chuckled before knocking Devi out of the sky. He swooped down beside Silver and ripped the spear out of her hand and threw it before slamming her into the floor.

Silver reached up and grabbed his ankle and tried to swing him to the ground, only to get kicked hard in the chest with his free foot.

Rem launched at Kyriel as Silver clutched him tight, and knocked the seraphim out of the air and pinned him on his back.

Omi whipped one of his fake darts at Aya, who used his sword to knock it away before taking Omi down with a hard blow to his stomach.

Ken was on his back suddenly, dragging Aya to the ground and pressing his claws to his neck.

Torian's teeth suddenly made themselves known in Ken's leg. He'd already taken Aridan and Sevron down.

Silver lunged at Torian and wrapped an arm around his neck from behind and pressed a knife to his stomach.

It was Silver and Rem left standing. Silver smirked at him and lunged at him, beating him to a pulp with her merciless attack until he dropped.

She wiped the sweat from her forehead, grinning as she grabbed Rem's hand and yanked him to his feet.

"Goddamn it!" Ken cried out with frustration. He'd thought they were at least on the same level, but against both the other team and his own he felt like he was useless. It was hard going up against a team where no one was completely human. Even Silver, with her angel eye, had the strength of one of the other supernatural creatures that she stood by.

"You're not the only one," Yohji snorted like he'd read his mind.

"I can't believe you threw me that hard!" Gabriel was pouting as Kyriel wrapped his arms around him.

"Forgive me, my love, but I would not show any mercy if it were a real fight," Kyriel whispered, kissing him. Gabriel clung to him, one of his hands sliding down to Kyriel's lower back while the other one tangled in his hair to pull him in for a deeper kiss.

Gabriel shoved Kyriel toward the wall and pinned him there with his body. Kyriel groaned and undulated in his arms. Gabriel started to unbuckle Kyriel's robes, shoving them down over his shoulders before going to work at the rest of the clasps.

"Take it to the bedroom, guys!" Ken all but shouted, blushing bright red.

"Why? Are we so disfigured that we offend you?" Kyriel asked, confused.

"No, you're not disfigured at all. You're damned hot, but we humans like that stuff to be private," Yohji explained. Truly he didn't care, he would love to see Gabriel screw Kyriel through the floor, just the thought had him hard, but Ken and Omi shouldn't be watching something like that.

"Shall we go then?" Gabriel grinned, taking Kyriel's bottom lip in his teeth and tugging lightly.

"Do you even have to ask?" One of Kyriel's hands slid to Gabriel's erection, sliding up and down.

Kyriel laughed as Gabriel swept him up into his arms and flew him up the stairs.

"Aya, come here for a second," Yohji grinned, taking his hand.

"You're impossible," Aya's lips twitched into a half-smile. He knew exactly what Yohji was doing. And he had to admit that he'd also been affected by that display from the angels.

Ken blushed even redder when Yohji kissed Aya full on the mouth. He'd never seen them like this before. It was even hotter than seeing the angels kiss.

He'd always looked at Aya and Yohji out of the corner of his eye, trying to pretend that he didn't notice how hot they were, but seeing them now, kissing passionately and clinging to each other, it almost made him come on the spot.

"You are so transparent!" Omi giggled, grabbing Ken's arm and leading him away toward their bedroom.

"Goddamn, baby, I want you," Yohji whispered against Aya's lips, lifting him right up onto the counter. He stood between Aya's legs and pressed up against him, wanting to feel all of him.

Yohji took a quick peek and noted that they were completely alone before unzipping Aya's pants and grasping him tightly.

Aya whimpered into his mouth, reciprocating.

"Do I make you feel good?" Yohji asked as he sucked up a mark on Aya's neck.

"You know you do," Aya growled. Yohji tugged Aya's pants lower, pulling him back off the counter and yanking them down his hips.

"Can I have you right now?" Yohji asked, pressing his fingers to Aya's lips. Aya didn't answer with words, but Yohji knew that he'd been given permission when Aya sucked his fingers into his mouth, getting them good and wet.

He turned Aya around and pressed his fingers into him, one at a time, stretching him carefully.

"You ready, baby?" Yohji asked, kissing the side of his neck and holding Aya to him by an arm wrapped around his chest.

"Hn," okay, Yohji hoped that was a yes. He was pretty sure Aya would tell him if he wasn't ready.

He slowly pressed inside of him. Aya was still so tight, he felt so good wrapped around him.

Aya cried out as Yohji pressed up against his prostate.

"Got it!" Yohji grinned as he hit that spot over and over, making Aya all but scream with need. He kept his hand wrapped tight around Aya's member, pumping it while he shoved in and out of him.

The friction from Yohji's seed shooting up inside of him made Aya come.

Yohji kissed the side of his neck again while making them decent. He lifted Aya's exhausted body into his arms and carried him up the stairs. It was hard, to say the least, when his own legs were feeling weak.

He was glad when they arrived in his bedroom and he was able to climb into bed with Aya and just hold him in his arms beneath the sheets.

"I love you more than anything," Yohji whispered as he kissed Aya lightly on the lips.

"I love you," Aya's voice was very quiet beneath his panting breaths.

Yohji smiled. He already knew that Aya loved him, but every time he heard it he felt like the happiest man alive.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews. XD!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Kyriel kissed Gabriel lightly on the lips before entering the flower shop. He wanted to help out, much to Gabriel's dismay.

Kyriel's eyes widened as a huge flock of fan girls ran to him.

"You're so beautiful!" One of them squealed happily.

"Many thanks," Kyriel smiled at her. His eyes went wide as a hand skated over his wings. He immediately jumped back. He hated it when strangers touched him there! It was bad enough when they'd walked through town, but someone was continuously playing her hand over his wings.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Gabriel warned with a dark look in his eyes that made the girl jerk her hand back like she'd been burned.

"Yeah, girls, touching an angel's wings is like grabbing his crotch, it turns them on," Rem shouted.

"Just so," Kyriel agreed as Gabriel caressed his wings where the girl had, covering her scent with his own.

"What? Really?" Ken asked, looking from Rem to Kyriel.

"He just said so, try paying attention, Ken," Yohji snorted.

"Are you sure you want to wear something fancy to work in here?" Omi asked, looking from Gabriel's white robes to Kyriel's blue ones.

"I am sure we will be fine," Gabriel snorted.

"Yeah, well, no bitching if you clothes get ruined," Torian rolled his eyes at him before going back to his pitiful arrangement. He sucked horribly at it, even worse than Aridan. Kyriel wasn't sure if it was because he didn't give a damn, or just because he was really bad at it.

"Are you at one hundred percent now?" Aya asked while making an arrangement of sunflowers.

"Not quite, but as close as I will be for a while now," Kyriel assured him.

"Would someone help me start loading the saplings onto the truck?" Ken asked while walking by with one of them.

"Gabriel and I will help you with that," Kyriel jumped at the chance. He wanted to pull his weight. It wouldn't be fair to have the rest of the team work while they lazed about. Silver never put them to work, but that was because she was always worried about them.

"Kyriel, are you sure you want to work? You don't have to if you don't want to," Silver took his hand in her own and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'll be fine. I can't let you work off my share as well," Kyriel turned her hand over and kissed her palm before grabbing one of the pots and lifting it up against his chest and nearly dropping it. He hadn't expected it to be this heavy!

Gabriel was right behind him, following to the truck that was waiting for the saplings. One by one they carried them in.

Aya cashed out a woman who had ordered a dozen closed white roses with baby's breath.

"Aya, is it weird for you working with angels and demons?" a girl asked.

"Hn," was all he said. In some ways it was strange, like how Torian skittered up Sevron's back every time he was uncomfortable, or the way Aridan's eyes glowed bright gold sometimes. Watching Rem's eyes change colours constantly was also strange. But the thing he had to get used to the most was Devi climbing around on the ceiling.

Right now Devi was cleaning the ceiling with a rag after complaining that it was nasty.

"Does he ever come down?" one of the fan girls pouted.

"Only when there are no girls around save for Silver," Yohji explained.

Aya watched Devi disappear through a portal. He wondered what the little demon was up to this time.

Aya was feeling anxious. He wanted to go out there and fight now, damnit! He wanted to squash those demons under his boots, to rid this world of them so that people wouldn't have one more danger to have permanently tacked onto the list of beings that could cause them harm.

"So, how did you die?" a girl asked Kyriel as he walked over to grab another pot.

"Die?"

"Yeah, you know, to become an angel. I hope I'm as pretty of an angel as you are!" the fan girl squealed.

"Dead humans don't turn into angels. I was born this way," Kyriel patted her on the head.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for you reviews. =)


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Kyriel gasped as Gabriel yanked him in for a kiss. It felt so good to have his mate's arms around him, to feel that reassurance.

"Not in the shop!" Ken shouted over the fangirl's excited squeals as they crowded the couple.

"I'm posting this on Youtube!" one of the girls squealed happily.

"Shall we go then?" Gabriel took Kyriel's hand in his own and kissed the palm.

"I thought you two were helping with the work. You two carried those trees easily, so why don't you help me unload some of the soil from the back," Ken looked from one to the other, wondering whether or not they would give in.

"You want us to pick up dirt?" Kyriel looked to Gabriel, unsure of what to do in this situation.

"You might as well ask them to dress like vagrants," Silver snorted.

"If the roof falls apart I'm going to kill you!" Aya snapped at Devi, who was still crawling around on the ceiling. He still didn't know what Devi had done when he'd vanished.

"As it is you're going to have to fix the ceilings." Yohji pointed out.

"Get off the damned ceiling NOW!" Torian snarled at him. The last thing he wanted was for Weiss to think they were a bunch of primates.

Torian added another mum to the mix of the vase of flower arrangements. He snarled as one of the fangirl stepped over him.

Ken started to pick up the bags of soil. Rem joined him, taking half of the load.

"Girls, why don't you de-thorn the roses," Silver showed them how and then went back to her arrangement.

The girls were fast at work trying to please her.

Aya shook his head. He still couldn't believe that they had volunteers because of Silver. They would do the work without the pay.

It would make it that much easier to catch up on things. As it was they were running out of soil because of the huge orders.

"Thank you so much!" Omi smiled at the girls, who squealed with delight.

It didn't take much to please them. Aya found them to be more of a nuisance, one well placed smile and they would squeal with delight, Not that Aya had ever smiled around them before. But Silver had them working hard, which made them a bit lesser of a nuisance, though they were still pests.

Aya slapped the tag onto the vase and put the flowers in the fridge. He paused to watch Yohji, who was flirting with one of the girls. He wanted to run over there and rip her eyes out for touching what belonged to him and him alone. Aya grit his teeth.

As if on cue, Yohji turned to look at him. Aya did his best to look like he'd just looked in the general direction. What he really wanted to do was yank Yohji into the stockroom and have his way with him, but right now the shop was still at a busy hour.

Torian crawled over to him and handed him the arrangement, which Aya tagged and refridgerated.

"How are your legs today?" Sevron asked Torian as he handed the next arrangement to Aya.

Aya slapped the next order slips into their hands and walked off.

"They're okay. I mean they don't hurt, they just seem to feel like led." Torian smiled as Sevron picked him up for.

Aridan giggled as a group of girls all brandished candy for him.

"You girls are so thoughtful, thank you!" Aridan grinned before munching . He ate the gummies first.

"Can I touch your wings?" A girl asked Kyriel, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Only for a second," Kyriel conceded,

The girl's hand smoothed over the feathers when Gabriel moved inbetween her and Kyriel, glaring at the girl.

"Its my fault, not hers," Kyriel pleaded, running a hand over Gabriel's shoulder. He leaned in and pressed his head between Gabriel's shoulder blades.

"No one touches your wings but Silver, Tarlen, Yuki, and myself!" Gabriel growled.

"I didn't mean to upset you, or insult you. I love you more than anything," Kyriel whispered. He loved Gabriel with his entire soul.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews. XD!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"You are so adorable!" One of the girls squealed.

Torian looked at his ring, then at the girl. He'd already been given hell once for freezing the shop when a girl said something along those lines, and snarling at her that she 'could bloody well stay there and learn from her stupidity.'

_To hell with it! _Torian pounded his fist downward…only to have Sevron grab his wrist at the last second.

"You can't keep doing that just because you're angry! What if demons attack and we can't move?" Sevron growled at him.

Torian looked at the hand holding his wrist and lunged for it, biting Sevron lightly on the knuckles.

"Fucker!" Sevron yelped, jerking his hand back.

"Don't be a baby, I barely touched you," Torian rolled his eyes, but then paused, he'd bitten harder than he'd thought. There was blood running down Sevron's hand.

Torian took Sevron's hand in both of his own and licked lightly at the wound in apology. The least he could do was make sure that it didn't get infected.

"Where's Aridan?" Ken asked, looking around for the excitable blonde.

"He said he was going out with one of the girls. He promised to not go far," Yohji explained.

"I'm sorry," Torian said very softly, lapping gently at the flesh.

"You need to be more careful. I'd have kicked your ass if it were me," Ken pointed out, glaring at him.

"If it were you I wouldn't give a damn, but he's mine!" Torian growled at him before taking an injured finger entirely into his mouth, cleaning the blood away.

Torian didn't even spare him a look, he just continued cleaning. He paused when he noticed the heated look in Sevron's eyes. He continued his ministrations, taking longer than he needed to, just to see Sevron's discomfort.

"Now you're just being cruel," Rem snickered, grinning as he walked by with some soil.

"Are you being cruel, love?" Sevron asked with a smile.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys, not in the shop!" Ken all but shouted.

"You hadn't said it to us yet, so I thought we were safe," Sevron laughed.

"Oh, please, just because it makes him hard doesn't mean he'd actually let Torian do it," Rem laughed, "Even he's afraid of Torian's teeth being anywhere near his…"

Silver slapped a hand over Rem's mouth to cut off that sentence.

"You're not working in a bar right now, idiot," Silver growled at him. "And if I see one more of you girls videotaping this shit I'm going to make you eat those phones!" Silver snarled at the girls who quickly jumped back to working on the flowers.

"Its about time. They've been at this way more than usual, its annoying," Ken griped. He was used to them being pests, but having them follow everyone around the shop taping with their camera phones was beyond irritating.

"I am in total agreement," Yohji laughed.

"You guys! Don't be so mean!" Omi squeaked in their defence.

"Devi, come down from there, please," Omi all but begged. There wasn't much left to the roof, and there wasn't anything he could do to work up there anymore.

"Okay," Devi agreed. Aya wanted to smack the little demon for not having listened to him the million times he'd told him to get down.

'Thank you, Devi," Omi smiled and patted him on the shoulder before going back to clipping the stems.

"Only cause you asked nice, but if even one of those girls touches me I'm going right back up there," Devi grinned at him.

"Could you water those?" Omi asked, pointing to the flowers at his right that were almost in bloom.

Kyriel and Gabriel were in the storage room, doing what Ken hoped vaguely resembled work instead of play.

"Kinda sad that the demon does more work than the angels," Ken snorted.

"Yeah, well, they're angels. They aren't meant to do human labour. Its actually a taboo, that's why Gabriel looked pissed about it and why I offered for them to stop. Not that I would let them work if I had the choice. At least in my bar I can make sure they don`t work. Their world is a lot more cutthroat than ours. If an angel pulls a muscle you can damned well be sure that they will be attacked if they can`t hide it," Silver explained.

Devi wanted an in depth discussion about Weiss's work, but knew better than to ask, not when they were killing other humans, and not with so many civilians around.

"Very rarely will an angel ever admit to an injury if they alaren't one hundred percent sure that you can be trusted, and even then sometimes they won't."

"So, how do you guys feel about going to the Crimson Rose when all of this is done?" Silver asked with a grin.

"What better way than to pick up a certain someone than to show up to come and fetch her."

Aya's heart was racing just at the thought of Aya-Chan being his prize at the end of all of this. Of course he had no idea what he would tell his sister about his lifestyle now. Could he lie to her? He'd never been able to in the past.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews.

my laptop needs to be fixed up, so if i can manage to get onto my brother's for a little while for the next few days I'll update as per normal,

if not then it might not be until Friday night or Saturday.

Sorry in advance if its the latter.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Where do you keep running off to?" Aya demanded as Devi slipped back in through another portal. The demon was doing it more frequently than before.

"I've been making sure that anyone watching the Revlis Towers see just a glimpse of me so that they won't plot as much against me." Devi grinned at him.

"Don't glare at me, I've got food in the works! Yuki is working the kitchen today, so I asked her to bring a big ass pot of her homemade soup!"

"She's used to be one of Devi's generals, she bumped herself down to being an on-call follower instead," Silver explained.

Torian crawled over to Devi and tugged lightly on the hem of Devi's pants.

"Is Yuki going to visit with us?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

"I don't think so, she's in the middle of something with some other hunters, she just stopped in to quickly get the soup made up. Its gotta be hard for her to take not just her own responsibilities, but Rem's too."

"Yeah, I guess," Torian crawled a little ways away.

"How long do you think all of this demon hunting is going to last? I mean this is too much for us to keep going on forever, and they seem to be endless," Ken pointed out.

"I don't think there's that many left. I mean they don't seem to be able to cut portals, and we've killed a lot of them already," Devi explained. "It all depends on their strategy. I mean they could attack one at a time for all we know, or they could all attack at once. I don't know the clan, so I don't know how their minds work, but at this point they're grasping at straws," Devi explained.

"Why don't you boys tell us about your work? Seems only fair since you know about ours," Sevron said as he crouched down for Torian to climb up his back.

"We hunt down and kill those that have hurt others, we infiltrate and destroy bad people," Omi explained.

"So kinda like us, only against other humans? I can see why, humans are assholes," Silver snorted.

"So, I get that Aya here is the leader and Omi glues the team together, Yohji infiltrates because he fit's the part of just about anything, and Ken is damned fast to know when to attack and just beat the person to a pulp whether he has weapons or not, but there's always someone pulling the strings," Devi looked from one to the next. He'd been curious about this all along.

"there is a man that gives us our missions, we don't see his face, but we do know that he works for a company naked Kritiker," Omi put in.

"And I'm guessing that you're the one pulling the strings with them," Aya mused while looking at Silver.

"Sort of, but not exactly. I keep them focused and help them figure out what the course of action is to be, but each one of us has a group of people that we can call in for situations. Well, except for Torian, but he's a one man gang bang," Silver explained.

Omi blushed bright red when his stomach gurgled at him. Ever since Devi had mentioned food he'd been starving.

"So, this man, you've never seen him before? Then how do you know he's not evil himself?" Kyriel asked.

"We just have to have faith that we're going to hell for a reason, I guess," Ken answered. He quickly caught the back of Devi's shirt when the demon made to climb the walls again. _Maybe they can have a soccer match with us before they go!_

"You're only allowed to do that in the shop or when someone's in heat," Yohji chided.

"You've been told, dumb ass," Rem snorted as he walked by. "You're giving us guys a bad name."

"You men don't need any help giving yourself a bad name. Trust me, even if Devi weren't being a dork men would still look like morons." Silver grinned from ear to ear at them.

A loud thumping startled them. They raced to the door, their hearts beating a mile a minute.

The person knocking on the door was a short teenage girl. Her hands were shaking and there was blood on her school uniform.

"What happened? Come in, let us get you stitched up," Silver took her by the arm.

"There's no time for that! They took Aridan!" the girl cried.

"Did you see which way they went?" Torian demanded.

"I can't give you an exact location, but I can take you to where he was grabbed and then show you the direction that it flew him away," the girl sobbed.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Flying at this speed was making Yohji nauseous, but he could see why the angels couldn't spare a second to make it easy on him. Aridan was hurt, and the demons had left a scent behind. Kyriel set him down so fast that he stumbled and fell while the angel attacked the first demon head on. Yohji dove out of the way of a tentacle and rolled to his feet, severing it with his wire.

Yohji wished he could be doing anything right now other than this. He hoped to hell this ended soon. He just wanted things to go back to the way things were.

He dodged a hit from the side and wrapped the demon up in his wires and tighten, cutting it to ribbons. He kicked another demon that came at him, before Ken took it out with his claw.

Things were harder this time. This time Aridan wasn't a safety net if any of them got injured. He was terrified for all of them, and was spending more time watching his teammates to make sure they were okay than he was defending himself. He was fighting like hell.

Yohji threw his wires at the next one, only to have it grabbed, jerking him forward. Kyriel dropped down onto that demon, tearing his talons straight through its back to rip out all three hearts.

Devi cut another portal and shut it halfway to cut it in half.

Aya took the last one down, panting for his breath.

"You alright?" Yohji asked, running to his side when he staggered.

"I'm just exhausted," Aya assured him.

"Any of that blood yours?" Silver asked Torian, who finished filling his face. He was soaked in blood all over.

Torian exploded into a million fragments before reforming completely clean.

"Wish I could do that shit," Ken snorted as he looked at his bloodied clothes.

"Everyone alright?" Gabriel asked, clutching his wounded arm.

"Everyone but you," Rem walked over and tore a scrap of his clothes off and wrapped it tight around the wound.

"You poisoned? Or is it just a laceration?" Kyriel asked, checking his pupils.

"Just a laceration, I assure you," Gabriel smiled and kissed him.

"Be more careful next time. I can't lose you."

Yohji followed Aya over to check Ken and Omi to make sure that they really were okay.

"Damnit! How the hell are there no signs of Aridan at all in this city? With the set of lungs that kid has you'd think he would be knocking out half the city to let us know where he was!" Silver shouted, trying to see into the multitude of corpses.

"Tired," Torian mumbled as he ran his claws through his hair.

"You're tired of eating? That's a first," Sevron laughed, picking him up and kissing him.

A small voice made everyone pause.

"Were you gonna leave without me?" Aridan whimpered as he climbed out from underneath one of the corpses. Aridan limped over to them.

"You alright, pal?" Sevron asked, looking him over.

"My chest hurts, and my arm isn't working, it hurts, too. And I have a headache, and I'm rotting," he sobbed, clinging to Sevron. "Can we go home now?" Aridan pleaded.

"That's the last demon in this realm, I can feel it. I'll get you, Aridan, and Torian home, the rest of us will go back with Weiss so that we can bring them back in the morning," Devi assured. "Wait for me for a minute so that I can get them back safely." Devi slit open a portal and led the three of them in, taking them back to the crimson rose before quickly returning.

They all climbed back into the cars and Devi opened a portal to take them home.

"Just in time to open shop," Aya said, looking at his watch.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I am not working after all this! None of us are!" Yohji interrupted as they came out on the other side of the portal.

"I didn't say we were," Aya smirked as he climbed out of the car.

"Bastard," Yohji laughed. Aya's joking tease was weak, to say the least, but at the time it seemed hilarious, because he was so full of tension.

"Finally I get to change out of the damned leather. Its so uncomfortable!" Ken griped as he walked into the house.

Aya grabbed Yohji's hand and dragged him through the house and up the stairs to the bathroom

"Aya, you're barely on your feet, hell, so am I."

"I'm not a moron. We're just having a shower. Its faster if we shower two at a time, Good thing that most of us are seeing each other." Aya stripped down, bundling his bloodied clothes ontop of his coat to be washed later.

Yohji did the same. They stepped into the shower together. It was too bad they didn't have the time or the energy to do anything more than shower, but it just wasn't going to happen.

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews. :)


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Aya had everyone up and ready early in the morning, including Silver, who had bitched the entire time. He didn't want to waste another second. He wanted to get into that other damned world and see his sister. He'd needed to sleep here to at least have his brain working when he saw her. Devi had called in a friend who could turn back time in specific places, the woman had turned back the time on the roof so that it didn't have holes and scratches all through it from him. Of course that mean that all of the repairs he had done on the lights and stuff was put back, as well, but oh well.

Aya had been startled, to say the least, when he'd looked up and seen that. He'd been expecting the brat to run off without ever fixing it.

"We're ready," Rem assured them.

"Just make sure you all don't do any screaming when we go in, because some people are still trying to sleep," Devi pointed out.

"Why would we scream? Is something wrong?" Ken asked, looking at Silver.

"He means in general. If you stub your toe and you scream, then you're going to be butting heads with someone, because its four in the fucking morning." Silver growled at him.

"First, this fucking guy here makes us think we've been fighting all night long or something with that 'time to open the shop' shit, and now he's waking us up at this ungodly hour!" Rem griped before yawning.

"He does have a point. Why couldn't it wait for a few more hours?" Ken pouted, rubbing at eyes that were still tired.

"Because, it just can't!" Aya hissed. He had to see his sister now! He'd been so worried about her, and so excited to see her awake!

"We're going and that's that. No sense in arguing about it," Yohji said, clearly humouring him. Yohji had been just as reluctant to leave the sheets as the rest of them had been, maybe even a little bit more.

Devi cut the portal and they all walked through it, one at a time, filling up the hallway outside the room where Aya-Chan was supposed to be waiting. He didn't want to go right in, for fear that she might be getting dressed or something.

He knocked lightly on the door and immediately felt the burn against his knuckles. He should've known that one of the faeries would put a ward on the door each night to make sure that they had no unwanted guests.

Aya watched the door open bit by bit, revealing the room where Aya-Chan lay on the bed just like he had left her…no, wait, not exactly like that, she was on her side this time, and clearly sleeping.

"Should we wake her?" the tall dark haired faerie asked, looking worn out.

"No, let her sleep, we will go somewhere until she's up," Aya assured. He didn't want anything to disturb his sister. Yes, he wanted to run in and wake her, but he also didn't want to make her overtired.

"We could always go downstairs and get some food, or you all can go back to bed. We have rooms here where you can sleep, and the faeries will follow your energy signatures to your room to wake you when she is up," Silver offered. There weren't really any other options. She sure as hell wasn't going to drive around showing them the sites at this time of morning.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep," Aya admitted. He was too anxious, he couldn't even fathom sleep right now.

"Can we still sleep?" Ken asked, wrapping an arm around Omi's shoulders.

"Rem, could you take them down the hall to get a room. I'll start up the kitchen." Silver smiled, patting him on the arm.

"Sure thing."

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Aya's eyes widened at the sound of his sister's voice. She was chatting it up with someone, talking about him and how wonderful of a brother he was. Saying how excited she was to be able to see him all grown up.

"Don't forget that my name is Ran around her, or I'll kill you," Aya warned, glaring at each one of them as Ken and Omi wandered over to sit with them. The two looked well rested now, whereas Yohji was struggling against nodding off. He was pretty sure that Yohji wouldn't be awake much longer.

Aya tensed as a portal opened across the room. Devi stepped through with a smile and an armful of gifts.

"We demons thought it would be cool to give you some of our stuff!" Devi squealed.

"By 'we demons' he means himself," Silver snickered.

"Yep," Devi giggled, loading them up onto a table a few down from them so that he wouldn't get in the way while Aya-Chan launched herself at her brother, wrapping her arms tight around his neck.

Aya clung to her, his eyes misting with tears.

"I missed you so much," Aya had to force himself not to cry while hanging on for dear life. It felt like all of those years inbetween had vanished and all that was left was the feeling of his sister giggling into her shoulder.

"I've missed you too. I'm not used to being without you, but your friends made it a lot of fun staying here. I get to see angels and faeries and all sorts of cool people here! And now I have you all grown up! You look so good! I always knew you'd grow up beautiful!" she giggled, drawing away and looking him over.

"And this must be Silver! I've heard all about her! Oh, and all about you guys, too!" She smiled at the rest of Weiss.

"What exactly have you heard?" Aya asked nervously. His plan was to tell her that they worked at a flower shop during the day and worked for a cleaning place at night time to get the rest of the bills to make up for when the shop isn't busy.

"I've heard that you guys run around like superheroes and beat up all the bad guys! Naru told me all about it. Is it true? Or was he just pulling my leg? He seemed to know an awful lot about killing the bad guys," Aya-Chan wasn't looking at him with hatred or disgust.

"Yeah, but we're not super-anything, we just…"

"Its okay, I'm not upset. I'm worried about you, but not upset. I mean if anything ever happened to you I would just die! But as long as you know when to run and when to fight then its okay."

"We might be gay, but there are no capes or leotards here," Ken snorted.

"You're gay?" she asked Ken with disbelief, before looking over the way he was dressed.

"Yeah, but we sure don't look the part, right?" Ken grinned at her.

"Definitely not! And too bad, I was gonna ask you out later," she teased, grinning back at him.

"Aya-Chan!" Aya cried, mortified.

"I'm just joking! I don't want to date anyone right now, I just want to enjoy being alive. But before we go back to our home, can we see some of the things here? I want to stay for a while! Not forever, but maybe for a vacation?" Aya cursed himself that he could never deny her anything.

"Fine by me, you guys have earned yourselves a week or two here, labour free, for putting up with us," Silver grinned.

"Gifts first!" Devi chimed in, picking up the gifts one by one and bringing them to each person.

"Um, I didn't know what you would like, so I took a guess," Devi blushed at his own ignorance as he handed a parcel to Aya-Chan.

She opened it to reveal a long sleeveless gown made out of threads of silver and spells, so that it changed colours as it moved.

"This is amazing!" she squealed with delight before moving to hug him. Devi paused, but then let her.

"Oh, I guess I should give you this," Aya-Chan moved to take off the stone around her neck.

"Nope, no give backs on that one. That's yours, each one of you has one added into your gifts, so that if you ever want to come back and visit us you have a pass." Devi beamed.

Aya stared at the strange branch in his hand, what the hell kind of gift was that? He quirked an eyebrow at Devi, who giggled.

"What the hell is this?" Ken asked, holding up another branch.

Omi elbowed Ken and thanked Devi for his branch.

"You guys have no idea what you're holding, do you?" Silver snorted.

"Is it something disgusting?" Aya wouldn't put it past the brat.

"Nope, hold it in your hands and give it a command." Devi's grin was growing.

"Dear stick, get me some food," Ken snorted. The stick moved, its branches forming wood limbs, and a head forming. The stick rushed off.

"You have a Revlis spell stick in your hands, its your new friend, it will warn you of danger, it will help you find what you're looking for, and it is completely loyal. It will defend you if it thinks you're in danger…unless you tell it not to each time, and you get to name your new pet!"

"You gave us pets?" Yohji snorted.

"Low maintenance pets that will live for as long as you do. Alls you gotta do is give them water once a day. Fun, right?" Devi giggled.

"Can I name your stick?" Aya-Chan asked.

"A question no one ever expects a sister to ask her brother!" Silver cackled until she had tears streaking down her cheeks.

Aya-Chan blushed, but laughed along with them, whereas Aya just glared.

"Now I'm starting to see the family resemblance," Ken snorted as he looked at Silver and Devi, who were both weeping with laughter.

"Aya-Chan? Why are you able to walk?" Aya finally asked, I mean she'd been in a coma for years, she should be worse off than Torian was.

"Oh, the faeries healed me! I was so exhausted and sore everywhere when I woke up, and I couldn't really talk without it hurting. They fixed me up," she beamed at him.

"Then why don't they heal Torian, too?" Yohji asked, still half asleep.

"Because that stubborn little bastard won't let them. He says it would make him feel weak. Macho bullshit, if you ask me," Silver snorted.

"For a guy who looks like a doll he sure as hell has some testosterone issues, doesn't he?" Ken laughed.

"The testosterone has to go somewhere, so because it skipped his body it all went into his head," Devi giggled.

"You're not exactly manly yourself," Ken put in.

"Yeah, but I'm more laid back, so you can see that its pretty well lacking everywhere. Kinda like Omi, only I'm waaaay more fun to play with" Devi said with a lewd grin at the boy.

"Hey!" Omi pouted.

"Hey, Aya-Chan, what does being in a coma feel like?" Ken asked curiously.

"Ask again and I'll show you!" Aya growled at him.

"It was kinda like when you're in a deep sleep and can't wake up, you keep dreaming, only, in this deep sleep I could hear people talking and feel my brother's hand in mine," she explained. "Waking up feels far worse just because you're so sore," she turned a bright smile on Aya and took his hand in hers.

"I'm so glad I woke up. You were always so sad. I thought that you would stay like that forever. I could hear the tears in your voice, feel the way your hand trembled in mine. You needed me and I couldn't get to you, can you forgive me?" she asked, looking him in the eye.

"You weren't to blame for any of it. There's nothing to forgive."

"When we get back to our world, can I live with you?" Aya-Chan asked, looking from Aya to the rest of Weiss.

"Its not safe to live with me, not in our line of work. However, you can visit, and I'll find you a place close by," Aya smiled at her, hoping that she would understand. Schwarz had lurked around the shop a few times, and he didn't want her in the house when they were around. Not only that, but Kritiker had its agents around. I mean Manx came and went as she pleased. And even though Aya trusted her for the most part, he knew that should Persia give an order she would jump to fulfill it, even at the cost of her own soul.

"It's a safehouse, Aya-Chan. Its where we hide to keep up appearances, we have dangerous people knowing where we live, and we work for a company that would intervene if we let you move in, and the last thing we want is for you to be watched by them," Omi explained.

"Okay, well, make sure its really close, okay? I want to be able to visit in the mornings before school!…I am going back to school, right?" she paused, looking uncertain.

"Yes. You're going to pick up where you left off in as many things as possible," Aya assured her.

"I'll have breakfast for you every morning, so make sure you show up," Aya couldn't imagine a sight more welcoming in the morning than his team sitting with Aya-Chan sitting at the dinner table eating breakfast.

"I'm glad you haven't gotten sick of cooking," Aya-Chan beamed at him.

"Me too," Ken agreed.

"Aya-Chan, there is one more thing I need to tell you," Aya led her over to sit down at the table.

"Is it a bad something? I mean, I know that mom and dad…."

"No, it isn't about them. And for me it isn't bad, but I don't know what your thoughts are in the matter." Aya looked at Yohji, and then linked their fingers together ontop of the table.

"Oh my God! I always suspected, but…wow! And you two look so good together! I'm glad you're happy. The only part that sucks is that I wanted to play matchmaker for you! But I'm so glad that you haven't been alone all this time!" she covered their hands with her own.

"Long enough to be known as family?" she asked.

"Definitely," Yohji smiled at her. Aya smiled at the both of them. He wondered how much longer Yohji was going to stay conscious for, the man had been drowsing for at least three hours now, trying to stay awake with barely a word.

Author's notes: yay, its finally finished!

Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews.


End file.
